Vongola wa Kamisama ni kankinsareru
by Inetta
Summary: Retrouvons Tsuna dans une dimension où les Millefiord l'ont emporté, ses amis sont aux abonnés absent et Byakuran semble avoir de drôles de projets pour le jeune homme, qu'adviendra-t-il de lui?
1. Bon appétit bien sûr

L'histoire se déroule dans l'une des dimensions où Byakuran l'a emporté, ceci est l'une des premières fan-fictions que je publie, ces personnages sont la propriété d'Amano Akira qui a gentiment accepté de les partager mais sûrement pas de me les donner… Dommage q(~o~)o

Bref **warning**, cela pourrait être dur pour certain, ou pas, je ne saurais identifier le rating mais ce serait appelé du mature Yaoi, autrement j'espère que la lecture vous plaira, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, demander ou même proposer n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Ce n'est que le premier chapitre, je compte en faire aux moins un ou deux autres.

Chanson du chapitre : _Falling_ des D'espairsRay (Je peux assurer que c'est l'ouverture la plus convenable que j'ai trouvé… \o/)

* * *

><p><span>Vongola wa Kami-sama ni kankinsareru: <span>

Chapitre 1: 

Bon appétit bien sûr.

Tsuna se réveilla sur le lit d'une chambre blanche immaculé, il avait beaucoup de mal a rassembler ses idées, mais une chose lui revint clairement… Ils avaient perdu. Le monde continuait certainement de tourner, mais il n'avait aucun idée du sens ni de la direction qu'il avait pris de plus, il ne savait pas ce qui étaient advenu de ses amis, et ceci était une terrible angoisse pour lui. Au moment où il songea à trouver un moyen de quitter cette pièce peu ordinaire, un homme tout vêtu de blanc, doté de cheveux du même ton comme pour faire écho et aux yeux d'un violet démesuré fit son entrée.

« Byakuran ! » S'exclama le jeune homme en le reconnaissant.

« Oh, Tsu-chan, enfin réveillé ? »

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu as fais de mes amis ? » Demanda t'il a son interlocuteur plein de colère, si plein de colère qu'il ne pensa même pas à être effrayé.

« Allons allons Tsu-chan, pas si vite, tu ne connais pas encore ta position, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quelle position ? Je ne pense pas qu'on soit si proche pour que tu m'appelles comme ça ! » Rétorqua Tsu-chan anxieux.

« Mais nous le seront bientôt voyons. » Sourit l'inquisiteur.

« Aucune chance… » Majora Tsunayoshi désorienté par cette réponse inattendue.

« Si je te disais… Que tes amis t'avaient livré après la bataille pour avoir la vie sauve ? » Lui répliqua l'homme qui semblait le tenir captif, tout en s'asseyant non loin de lui.

« Je ne te croirais pas, c'est impossible ! »

Encore cette lueur dans ses yeux pensa l'ombre blanche tout en le plaquant sur le lit.

« Ah… J'aurai essayé. » Soupira t'il se calant cette fois contre sa futur réjouissance.

« Qu…Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » S'écria le détenu pendant que l'homme aux yeux violet brûlant s'attelait à détacher sa ceinture.

« J'entreprends de te croquer. ~»

« Me croquer ? Mais qu'est ce ça signifie ? Laisses moi partir ! » S'affola le Vongola sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais tentant néanmoins de se dégager de lui, sans grand succès.

« Oh, j'avais oublié un détail Tsu-chan~~… Si tu tiens à revoir tes amis, je te conseil de m'obéir. » Lui dit-il tout en lui faisant un bisou esquimau, caressant répétitivement le nez de sa victime à l'aide du sien.

« Quoi ? » Tsuna était pétrifié, il ne savait pas quoi faire, la force physique de Byakura surpassait naturellement la sienne, il n'avait ni ses pilules ni ses gants et encore moins sa bague… De plus il ne connaissait pas l'état et la localisation de ses amis, et s'il disait vrai ? _Je ne veux pas qu'il leur fasse de mal, je veux protéger tout le monde,_ pensa le captif tandis que ses forces l'abandonnaient.

« C'est mieux ainsi. Bon appétit. ~» Murmura le ravisseur à son oreille tout en l'assujettissant il débuta en lui déchirant sa chemise, tissus inutile entravant sa route, et préluda d'abord léchant les tétons de sa proie puis mordillant tout son buste.

« Ah… » Fit Tsuna à la morsure d'une partie de son corps, il trouvait la situation plus qu'inconfortable et se sentait totalement amoindri.

« Alors, tu es vraiment inhumain… J'avais espéré trouver une trace d'humanité en toi pendant la bataille, mais maintenant je n'ai plus aucune attente.» Souffla tristement le jeune Dixième.

« C'est normal que je ne sois pas humain puisque je suis Dieu… » Susurra Byakuran.

« Tu es vraiment tordu, quel Dieu ferait des choses aussi horribles ? » Clamât le chargé.

« Moi. » Conclut ce dernier d'un sourire déviant.

À la suite le chef des Millefiord arracha littéralement le reste des vêtements de son repas ce qui le laissa nu comme un ver, celui-ci s'empressa de cacher de ses mains ses parties, chose inutile car Byakuran entama de prendre les deux gêneuses et de les lier aux barreaux du lit.

Ce dernier tenait à déguster tant que c'était chaud, son festin n'avait maintenant plus aucun moyen d'y réchapper, celui-ci réalisa enfin qu'il avait eu une réaction contre son gré, _comme si c'était le moment_, songea t'il, si seulement ce dernier savait à quel point il avait tord.

Le despote commença en frottant l' instrument de son divertissement, lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que la sauce d'assaisonnement ne sorte, il utilisa ceci pour ouvrir l'orifice de ce dernier. Il inséra tout d'abord son index, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire bondir de douleur le boss des Vongola, celui-ci se doutait que ce genre de torture n'existait pas, ou du moins l'espérait, l'assailli lui dit donc essoufflé :

« Qu'est ce… Que tu me fais exactement ? Et…pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, j'entreprends de te croquer, ou si la phrase littérale t'aide à mieux comprendre, je m'apprête à te pénétrer. Et je fais ça parce que j'en ai envie évidemment.» Lui dit le meneur d'un vil sourire et ce tout en insérant un second doigt.

« Qu...Quoi ? Mais…Avec quoi ? » Haleta sa victime tout en priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait, et ce lorsque que son prédateur entra le troisième et dernier doigt.

« Avec ça. » Répondit-la tête blanche au sourire maintenant insensé, montrant à la pâture l'ampleur de ce qui l'attendait puis s'exécutant le sujet avait en réalité envie de crier beaucoup de choses, que c'était bien trop gros, que cela ferait surement mal, qu'il avait peur, qu'il ne voulait pas ça… Mais aucun de ces mots ne franchirent ses lèvres, ainsi une douleur atroce s'ensuivit au sein des entrailles du captif, tandis que son assaillant effectuait des allez et venus de plus en plus véloces et vigoureux en lui.

Tsuna qui en plus de gémir pleurait à présent, essaya de se détacher de la situation en pensant à ses amis qu'il espérait en sécurité, mais le profanateur de son entité le happât de nouveau au cœur de l'action en atteignant son lieu le plus secret. Contrôlé par la douleur et le plaisir, ses gémissements jusque là mesurés prirent une tournure déroutante, il finit par irrémédiablement atteindre la jouissance souveraine et perdit aussitôt connaissance.

« Oh, Tsu-chan, je te croyais plus endurant que ça… »

Byakuran était satisfait, il avait entendu une voix bien mielleuse à ses oreilles, cela dit, il subsista un tantinet contrarié en remarquant que malgré sa préparation, l'objet de ses désirs maintenant assouvis avait légèrement saigné. Il observa longuement son visage assoupie et fut déçus de voir que son visage était anxieux même après qu'il ait tenté de le distraire; il montra un visage tendre au chevet de l'endormi, pour une fois que son tortionnaire montrait une vraie expression et ce sous son nez, il fallait que ce dernier ait les yeux fermés…

* * *

><p>Voilà ! C'est la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, oui oui celui tournait un petit peu beaucoup autour de l'acte, le deuxième sera probablement un peu plus …Amusant ? Ou peut être le troisième… Qui sait mwahaha. Bref j'ai intérêt à les faire vite fait, autrement un certain despote que je ne nommerais pas <em>**tousse**<em> _Byakuran_ serait susceptible de m'arracher les yeux, et Dieu _** Non pas toi Byaku-chan !**_ sait que j'en ai besoin. |(ToT)

PS : Le titre signifie - Vongola emprisonné par Dieu( ?), ou encore Vongola détenu par Dieu( ?)

À bientôt j'espère !

Mata ne~~


	2. Vous a t'on parlé du dessert ?

Hey hey my dear… Reader! Euh… Lecteurs? Ainsi voici venir le chapitre deux ! …Tant attendu ?

_**Silence** _

…

Traitres -_-'

Oui bon en tout cas il est là hein ! ¤*(^o^)*¤

Bonne lecture j'espère =)

Chanson du chapitre : _God forsaken_ de Dio ~Distraugh overlord~.

* * *

><p><span>Vongola wa Kami-sama ni kankinsareru: <span>

Chapitre 2:

Vous a-t-on parlé du dessert ?

Tsuna se réveilla à la sensation de démangeaison et d'une mince douleur en son bas dos, il se trouvait dans une position aussi embarrassante qu'avant de perdre connaissance et sous ses yeux se trouvait un Byakuran qui semblait très affairé, d'une main se gavant de marshmallow il et de l'autre main auscultant son patient... Tableau assez déroutant pour le dorénavant bien réveillé.

« Ah… Réveillé ? Quelques marshmallow ? » Proposera le jovial.

« Sans façon. Que...Que me fais-tu encore ? » Déclina poliment le jeune homme avant de se rappeler de sa situation.

« Et bien, j'ai retiré le principale mais il va falloir migrer pour le reste. » Sourit grandement l'interrogé.

Ainsi sans lui en dire plus, son ravisseur le mena jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la salle de bain, il se posta dans un coin et laissa le jeune homme entrer en douche, il du se résoudre à se détacher du drap qu'il avait saisi plus tôt afin de se protéger des regards indiscrets; cela étant fait, il trouva un gel douche non loin et entreprit donc de se doucher. Il tentait d'oublier que l'homme à la chevelure blanche pouvait parfaitement le voir, dans la mesure où la seule chose qui les séparait était une porte vitrée… Il entreprit de vider ce qui était en lui bien que l'action paraissait peu ragoutante, il se montra ainsi très hésitant, et comme craignant de ressentir une nouvelle douleur, il s'exécuta.

Dans le même temps, le Vongola sentit s'approcher de lui son _hôte_, soudain méfiant, le garçon crû bon de demander :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je viens t'assister. ~~ » Répondit innocemment son interlocuteur ouvrant ainsi la cabine.

« Je peux me débrouiller seul… »

« Oh non, tu ne peux pas. »

À ces dernières intonations, le Vongola compris rapidement qu'il ne lui laissait, une fois encore, pas le choix, il ne comptait néanmoins pas lui faciliter la tâche, il tenta de lui échapper en essayant de se défiler, mais fut vite bloqué contre le mur…

Aussi, bien que reluquant, il s'apprêta en s'appuyant de ses mains contre la masse inanimée faisant du même fait dos à son ennemi, il dû se résoudre à ravaler sa fierté et savoir le millefiord trifouillant son intérieur . Seulement, lorsque le geste fut entreprit, le sujet émit un son si plaintif que cela eut pour effet de faire répondre l'ex-investigateur de ses entrailles. Si bien que sans attendre le tyran se plaça intégralement sous le torrent d'eau et se rangea tout entier en son otage, celui-ci n'eut guère le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait… Il le ressentit bien avant. Les micro-blessures de l'assaut antérieur n'ayant encore été traités, l'acte se montrait bien plus douloureux, son agresseur s'affairait promptement en son sein, ne lui laissant ainsi aucun répit. Tandis que son assaillant promenait ses mains un peu partout, le jeune homme tentait d'endurer et d'étouffer ses geignements potentiels, tâche bien difficile quand cette fois il n'éprouvait qu'une peine lancinante… Enfin, il sentit une vague de chaleur envahir un endroit qui jusqu'à récemment n'avait été atteint, la source de celle-ci se retira puis ce fût terminé ; à présent, il peinait terriblement à ne serait-ce que tenir sur ses jambes et ça, son tortionnaire le voyait parfaitement.

« Devrais-je te porter? »

« Non… Je vais marcher. »

« Tu n'en serais pas capable. »

« On ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé. » Inséra l'ancien festin en plaçant péniblement un pied devant l'autre.

« Bien je vois, je te porterai donc comme une mariée.~ »

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il souleva son otage et le ramena à la pièce de départ, le posant ainsi sur le lit, puis le surplombant de sa personne pensant un nouvel assaut, le Sawada protesta faiblement :

« Ne me touche plus… »

« Il serait difficile de faire autrement, tu es mien à présent… » Répliqua le despote d'un sourire tout bonnement mauvais, s'approchant d'avantage de sa cible.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Mais voyons Tsu-chan, si je ne te nettoie pas correctement tu pourrais allez très mal et avoir une sacrée diarrhée plus tard. »

Le Boss l'avait aidé à se vider de l'assaisonnement de la matinée et mettait à présent une crème réparatrice autour et dans l'entré de son prisonnier, c'était un moment plus qu'humiliant pour ce dernier, il avait une envie dérangeante de se cacher dans un trou pour ne plus jamais en ressortir…. Seulement, ce n'était présentement pas possible, il devait faire en sorte que ses amis restent en vie et en bonne santé, puis les libérés dès qu'il s'en créera l'occasion.

« Est-ce que je pourrais m'enquérir de leur état ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Mes amis… »

« Non. » Répondit sèchement son hôte, c'était bien là une réponse sans appel pour le jeune Vongola.

Étonnement, Byakuran s'en voulait, non pas pour avoir refusé la dernière demande, mais parce qu'il désirait que son partenaire ressente autant de plaisir que lui, hors il avait égoïstement pris celui-ci sans autre forme de procès, ce n'était pas qu'il avait des scrupules à le faire chanter… Non… Il n'appréciait simplement pas le fait de lui faire mal inutilement… Il avait bel et bien perdu son self-control à cet instant.

Tsunayoshi, lui, demeurait dans sa position, comme attendant que l'homme aux yeux violets l'autorise à bouger, ce bon angle aiguisait l'insatiable appétit de celui-ci, il se surprit à réagir frictionnant son basin contre la faiblesse de sa victime, la faisant du même coup paniquer énormément, mais heureusement pour elle, le meneur se reprit comme piqué à vif :

«… Je te laisse récupérer pour la journée Tsu-chan, repose toi bien~~~.» Ainsi il quitta la pièce en la fermant bien évidemment à clé.

Comme pour faire écho à ses paroles, l'intéressé réalisa à quel point il était éprouvé, il se trouvait qu'il avait un réel besoin de se reposer. Il devait également tenter de retrouver ses possessions, n'ayant cela dit pas la force de le faire immédiatement, il entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées ; à priori, ses amis étaient détenus quelque part dans la base de son adversaire… Mais qu'en était-il de leurs conditions ?

Avant de continuer son jeu de question sans réponse, la douleur assommante ne le quittant pas, Tsunayoshi entreprit de remettre ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement, à savoir son jean et de dormir réellement, car rien de tel qu'un sommeil réparateur avant de passer à l'action.

Il fut prématurément sorti de son sommeil par un toc toc suivit d'un bruit de clé, avant qu'il ne parvienne à complètement se réveiller, une odeur alléchante lui titilla les narines, lui faisant ainsi réaliser qu'il mourrait effectivement de faim. Quand il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, boosté par l'envie de connaitre la cause de son regain de conscience, il découvrit toute une table parsemée de plats ayant l'air plus appétissants les uns que les autres la seule mauvaise note étant la fleur fanée se trouvant au centre de celle-ci, posté à son coté un jeune homme aux cheveux d'algues si bien par l'aspect que par la couleur et au visage qui en plus d'être plein de cicatrice se montrait quelque peu sinistre.

« Tu es Daisy n'est ce pas ? » Demanda le Sawada, bien que sûr de lui.

« Oui, Daisy à votre service. » Répondit celui-ci.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis chargé de vos repas. »

« Ah ? Et ce ne serait pas empoisonné par hasard ?» Ajouta le soupçonneux.

« Non non. Byakuran-sama veut que je vous serve comme je le servirais. »

« Comment te croire ? … » Clama le jeune homme d'un regard qui se voulait inquisiteur.

« Euh… Je pourrais gouter chaque plat. » Dit hésitant, l'improvisé restaurateur.

« Il me semble que tu ne peux pas mourir… »

« Depuis que la trinisette a été réunie c'est chose possible… » Répliqua l'interrogé se dandinant nerveusement.

« Tu mens. » Tenta Tsuna, ou plutôt testa.

« Non pas du tout ! Je ne me le permettrais pas Tsunayoshi-sama ! Et Byakuran-sama ne me le pardonnerait jamais ! » S'exclama le dit mort vivant, visiblement paniqué, s'agitant de ce fait bien plus encore.

« Pfft… Difficile de ne pas te croire… Et qu'est ce que ce _Tsunayoshi-sama_ ? » S'ésclaffa légèrement le Boss déchu, il était d'ailleurs surpris de constaté qu'il savait encore rire, ces deux jours lui semblait déjà être comparable à une éternité.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts rougit face à cette réaction inattendue, vraisemblablement de gêne, car il n'était visiblement pas habitué à être pris de cette façon ; ainsi le tenu captif eut droit à un repas digne d'un Roi, ou peut être devait-on dire dans ce cas dire d'un Dieu…

* * *

><p><em>D'oh ! C'est déjà la fin du chapter? <em>o(TAT)o

Ça c'est ce que j'aimerais que vous vous disiez XD

Bon plus sérieusement, oui les chapitres de Vongola wa kami-sama kankinsareru _**reprend son souffle**_ sont courts (pas comme le titre on dirait LOL) mais c'est comme ça ! =p

Court par rapport à d'autres chapitres de mon doigté en tout cas… (O_o)|

A la prochaine mina ! ^_-

Fin j'espère !


	3. Une maid à son service

Hey hey people ! Bon soyons franc, pour ce chapitre j'ai légèrement envie de me cacher dans un trou… Mais c'est pour la sauvegarde de la vraisemblablité de ce que je fais ! XD **OUAIS j'ai inventé un mot et alors ? Tant que je le sais hein… =p**

Bonne lecture perverted people ! **Poualala si ma maman savait ce que j'écris LOL… Ça marche aussi avec ce que vous lisez d'oh ! X) **

Bah si vous êtes au chapitre 3 je vous dis _Oh yeah !_ d(^o^)b (Ouais, je vous fais un double pouce !)

Chanson du chapitre : _Gariron_ de Baroque

* * *

><p><span>Vongola wa Kami-sama ni kankinsareru: <span>

Chapitre 3: 

Une maid à son service.

Enfin son repas terminé et le serveur de notre héro parti, ce dernier évalua à nouveau la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'était assurément une chambre, mais cela il l'avait dores et déjà remarqué, mais avec beaucoup de mobilier, peut être que parmi tous ces tiroirs se trouvait celui contenant ses affaires.

Il se mit donc à chercher, examinant minutieusement chacun de ces tiroirs, dont la majorité comprenant un stock impressionnant de… Marshmallow. Il devait faire vite, le nuit approchait et son tortionnaire probablement avec… A sa grande surprise, il finit par trouver sa bague, en la touchant il eut comme un flashback, la chaleur et la douceur de son premier prédécesseur lui revenait, celui-ci s'était toujours montré si bon avec lui, le souvenir d'un unique baiser échangé lui demeuraient terriblement vif et surtout, si précieux. Il tenta de prendre contact avec l'être désiré à travers ce qui se montrait être leur unique lien, sans grand succès malheureusement, la bague ne lui répondait même plus, elle paraissait comme vidée de toute trace d'énergie… Très déçus, après avoir perdu tout ce temps, il essayait de retrouver ses pilules et ses gants, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son séquestreur qui s'exprima aussitôt:

« Inutile de chercher, j'ai tout détruit en dehors de ta bague. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité après tout. ~»Il avait en effet gardé cette dernière, songeant que le Vongola en voudrait même si celle-ci devenait obsolète… Drôle de pensé de sa part se prêta-t-il.

Le concerné afficha premièrement un visage choqué qui laissa place à une expression de vague tristesse Byakuran était lasse, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait vu qu'effrayé, surpris, affolé ou encore déterminé… Dans tout ça, pas l'ombre d'un sourire, du moins pas à son égard, cela se trouvait vexant à la longue ! Soudain lui vint une idée plutôt exotique.

« Tsu-chan~. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à fouiller dans cette chambre, je devrais peut être te punir… »

« Com… Comment ça ? »

« Tu verras… » Souffla Byakuran en quittant la pièce.

Tsuna était réellement anxieux, que pourrait trouver Byakuran… Que pouvait il lui faire de pire que ce qu'il lui avait fait ces dernières 48h, une inquiétude croissante s'empara du Vongola déchu.

Rapidement, le boss des Millefiord revint accompagné de Daisy qui avait au creux du bras une masse de tissue noire et blanche, il montra mollement le vêtement au captif.

« QUOI ? C'est la punition ? Porter un costume de ce genre ? Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! »

« Oui Tsu-chan, une partie en tout cas… Mon sous-fifre va te donner un coup de main pour l'enfiler, il se trouve être un spécialiste. ~~ »

La seule personne pour laquelle le jeune homme aurait accepté de le faire se trouvait ne pas être l'ombre blanche… Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'intérêt de la pénalité… Soit, il en avait déjà honte et alors ? Il aura connu pire se consola t-il.

« Je peux m'en sortir sans son aide. » Marmonna le Sawada, il n'était pas très familier avec ce genre de vêtement, seulement ,moins de personne le verrait comme cela, mieux il se portera.

« … » La tête d'algue sembla blessé par la remarque de Tsunayoshi.

« Oh… Tsu-chan, tu te montres bien méchant avec ce pauvre petit Daisy. Le pauvre… » Soupira Byakuran en affichant un visage bien plus moqueur que compatissant.

Voyant la réaction du jeune homme à la chevelure verte, l'altruiste ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal, après tout, l'idée était de rendre moins pénible la punition…

« D'accord… S'il peut m'aider à en finir plus rapidement. » Soupira le Decimo d'un visage crispé.

« Bien, commence à l'aider à se changer Daisy. »

« Oui Byakuran-sama. Tsunayoshi-sama, pourriez-vous commencer à retirer vos habits s'il vous plait ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » Par automatisme à l'usage de la politesse fut la réponse naturelle du Dixième Parrain qui commençait à déboutonner son unique vêtement, mais il s'interrompit très rapidement interrogeant du regard son tortionnaire.

« Non non Tsu-chan, le fait de te regarder fait partie de la punition. ~~ » Chantonna le concerné.

« Mais… » Rougit Tsuna.

« Et puis, j'ai déjà tout vu. » Railla Byakuran.

Évidemment, quitte à l'humilier, autant aller jusqu'au bout, pensa le jeune Vongola consterné, il était profondément gêné par le regard de celui qui le dirigeait; tandis que la couronne l'aidait à enfiler sa tenue, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose que le regard de l'inquisiteur posé sur lui, il avait cette impression si fiévreuse, celle qui laissait penser que sa tête allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, il couvait peut être quelque chose… Il devait définitivement en finir au plus vite.

« Je savais que ce costume t'irait. » Lui adressa la tête blanche d'un sourire pleinement satisfait.

Le Dixième déchu se persuada qu'il n'aurait probablement qu'à lui rendre des services simples comme lui servir un café et autre… Du peu qu'il savait des maid cafés, cela s'approchait de ce qu'il pensait.

« Daisy, tu peux disposer. » Dit étonnement froidement Byakuran.

L'homme retrouva son expression habituelle en se retournant vers le Sawada, il s'approcha de celui-ci, posa ses mains sur la taille de sa victime, les descendit et commença abruptement à lui malaxer le derrière, chose qui fit réagir sa victime involontairement pendant qu'elle se débattait.

« A…Arrêtes ! »

« Non non Tsu-chan~. Tu dois être soumis à ta punition, je ne m'arrêterais pas. » Répliqua l'entreprenant en succédant charme et intimidation.

« Mmmh. Pas… Ça… » Laissa échapper l'assailli alors que le Millefiord levait sa robe puis glissait les mains aux seins des dessous se saisissant ainsi du pouvoir et le laissant totalement à sa merci.

Tsunayoshi évitait autant qu'il le pouvait le contact de ses lèvres avec celles du meneur, cet endroit avait bien trop de bons souvenirs… Ce dernier justement se lança dans l'humidification de son but avant de s'interrompre dans l'optique de réclamer:

« Tsuuu-chan~~. J'y pense, tu es ma maid, tu devrais donc faire ce que je te dis… »

Le réquisitionné avait un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet, comme si son embarras vis-à-vis de son accoutrement ne suffisait pas…

« Je sais, tu vas t'occuper du petit bonhomme que voici. » Fit Byakuran en levant puis pointant successivement le doigt sur le sujet, il allait décidément bien s'amuser.

Ce pressentiment était malheureusement fondé, il n'était vraiment pas près à toucher cette chose, il n'arrivait même pas à réalisé qu'il n'y pas si longtemps elle avait été en lui, et face à la taille de celle-ci, sa fierté masculine ne pouvait qu'en prendre un coup.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu attends Tsu-chan ? Tu vas l'embarrasser à le fixer comme ça… ~~»

Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un choix, seulement c'était LUI qui se trouvait bien embarrassé actuellement, sa première fois lui avait été arraché par son pire ennemi, un homme qui plus est, et maintenant il devait lui rendre un service qu'il ne savait même pas comment effectué.

« Je ne peux pas… » Finit-il par dire.

« Oh… Tu tiens donc si peu à tes amis, si tu n'accèdes pas à mes requêtes je devrais trouver un autre moyen de te pénaliser. » Minauda le qualifié de tordu tout en contemplant ses ongles.

« Je… Je ne sais pas comment… Faire. » Rougit sévèrement le sollicité puisant dans son endurance.

Le chef des Millefiord trouva sa maid tout simplement… À croquer. Si bien qu'il lui murmura :

« Tu n'as qu'à le déguster comme une glace. Et n'oublie pas la formule de politesse. ~»

« Merci pour le repas… » Ajouta ce dernier résigné tout en regardant abruptement sur le coté.

Ainsi le jeune homme bien qu'opposé, déglutit avant de s'exécuter, il tentait de se persuader qu'il avait affaire à une glace ou même un mister freeze, bien que l'objet se rapprochait malheureusement d'avantage d'un boudin cuit à point pour sa part…

Au bout de quelques succions, le brun manqua de mordre accidentellement, ou peut être pas, le sujet de la faveur qui en conclut aussitôt :

« Je te punirais différemment finalement, je n'ai aucune envie de t'enseigner et encore moins de me faire mordre. Ce sera pour une autre fois… »

S'ensuivit ainsi l'action suivante, le Vongola qui jusque là était parvenu à éviter les baisers, fut embrassé furieusement après avoir eut la lèvre inférieur taquiner, puis Byakuran s'affaira à taquiner un objet d'un autre niveau lui susurrant :

« J'avais négligé un détail la première fois… » Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de la deuxième où il avait laissé sa masculinité le contrôler, il la déclara donc comme inconsciemment inexistante.

« Quoi ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Ce n'est toujours pas assez ?» S'emporta vainement l'adolescent.

Sur ces derniers mots, le questionné entreprit une action quelque peu étonnante, il massa de façon calme et synchronisé les deux parties les plus vulnérables de son prisonnier, celui-ci ne pouvant décemment pas cacher son plaisir permit au Boss de Millefiord de voir des expressions peu habituelles, ce qui était le meilleur des aphrodisiaques pour lui.

« Merci pour le repas. » Lança l'autoproclamé Dieu avant de passer à l'action.

Sans attendre, celui là, décidant qu'il était temps de se satisfaire, fusionna ainsi avec le jeune Tsuna cette fois, en revanche, il s'exécuta de façon bien plus délicate permettant ainsi au tantôt profané d'expérimenter une satisfaction d'une toute autre dimension.

« Pardonne-moi je t'en prie… N'ai-je pas été assez… Puni ? » Souffla le Sawada entre deux halètement, car bien que le corps exultait, le cœur n'y était décemment pas, il ne pouvait s'extraire de la tête les soucis causé par l'ignorance de la condition de ses amis… Du moins jusqu'à ce que son partenaire ne se mette à bouger, et cela de plus en plus impitoyablement, lui arrachant quelques sanglots d'agréments avant qu'il ne sombre tout simplement dans les bras de Morphée.

« Allons allons Tsu-chan, un round ne peut décemment pas me suffire… Mais comme tu as été obéissant et terriblement appétissant, je passerai donc passer l'éponge. ~~ »

Le despote ayant demeuré près du chef des Vongola le vu reprendre conscience, quelque chose chez ce dernier semblait avoir changé, il esquissa un sourire inhabituel et observa son bourreau de ce regard qui lui était si familier avant de s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête… Là était la question pour l'ombre blanche qui plutôt que de réfléchir inutilement commença à entamer le dessert, promptement, le concerné le refoula posément et lui confia d'un ton patelin :

« Byakuran, ce genre de choses donnent un petit peu faim… Pourrais-je avoir de l'omurice1 pour ce midi ? »

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre téhéhé, bon celui là je pense que c'était presque un interlude ~~, et oui ça va bientôt jazzer d'avantage, appelons ça le calme avant la tempête ou encore le sucre avant l'épicé (ou le piment tiens …) **<em>Hey y en a qui aime !<em> ** je n'en dis pas plus et vous attends au prochain chapitre \o/

N'tcha everybody! d(^_-)o

1 Omurice : riz au poulet enveloppé d'œufs fris, autrement d'une omelette comme son nom l'indique.


	4. Gambatte Mina

Oh My Gawd… Erhm God! Kami-sama ! Deos mio! Bon faut que j'arrête avec Dieu ça commence à faire lourd là… Bref ! I can't believe it ! C'est le chapitre 4 !

Si il n'y a, ne serait qu'une personne, à lire ça… Je la remercie ! =p Have fun ! Ou devrais-je dire : CRY !...? ^~(*o*)~^-_Mouchoirs, mouchoirs, qui veut des mouchoirs ?_

Chanson du chapitre : _Cold pray_ de Chariot.

* * *

><p><span>Vongola wa Kami-sama ni kankinsareru: <span>

Chapitre 4: 

Gambatte Mina 

Face au premier sourire qui lui était directement adressé, le Millefiord ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'y céder et ainsi de réquisitionner Daisy afin de lui faire part de cette requête divinement enfantine et tantôt si attendrissante.

Alors que son ravisseur brillait par son absence, la bague subsistait vide d'énergie, le Vongola tentait de l'alimenter par lui-même quand la tête blanche fit son retour accompagné du jeune homme à la chevelure d'algue_. _L'agréable odeur du plat de résistance lui chatouilla les narines, il s'entoura donc de ses draps afin de passer à table. Avant d'entamer son assiette, le servi dit poliment:

« Ça à l'air délicieux. Merci Daisy. »

« Ce… N'est rien. » Répliqua le cuisinier fort gêné.

Après avoir cité la formule de politesse, il gouta à la première bouché et remarqua à quel point cela lui rappelait sa mère, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ses amis était aussi bien nourris, une autre boule d'inquiétude se forma en lui, il devait faire quelque chose, ou au moins prendre de leurs nouvelles…

« Euh… Byakuran… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une nouvelle chemise ? La mienne est en lambeau et je ne parle pas du costume de mai…Maid. » Invoqua-t-il à son détenteur qui le regardait affablement manger tout en engouffrant lui même ses marshmallow.

« Bien sûr Tsu-chan~~. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, je choisirais donc ce qui me plait. » Répliqua le Boss des Millefiord soudainement plus qu'enthousiaste, contre un minois si adorable il ne put se résoudre à refuser une si simple demande, ainsi il quitta rapidement la chambre.

L'intuition du jeune Sawada lui disait qu'il allait probablement amèrement regretter cette requête, mais il devait savoir si ses amis étaient bien là et surtout en bonne santé. Comment un âne pouvait-il continuer d'avancer sans avoir sa carotte bien en vue ? Etrangement et d'une certaine façon le sujet se sentait mal de se servir de Byakuran, mais il se rappela qu'il ne devait montrer aucun scrupule, ce dernier se servait tout de même de lui, de son corps en particulier… Et pourquoi était-ce lui d'ailleurs ? Il lui semblait inutile d'y penser…

« Dis-moi. Pourrais-tu me prêter une tenue temporaire? Je me sens mal d'être vêtu de la sorte devant toi. Même un uniforme serait bon. » Plaça l'otage l'air de rien.

« Euh… Je suppose que Byakuran-sama n'aurait rien contre. » Confia Daisy de façon réservé.

Ainsi à la fin du repas, le vivant plus si mort lui prêta un uniforme blanc puis pris congé de façon un peu maladroite et ce sans oublier de fermer la porte à clé, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Car en feignant de le saluer, le Vongola avait placé sa bague au creux de la porte si bien qu'elle se retrouva plus facile d'ouverture, même hors d'usage, il trouvait encore bien des utilités à ce petit accessoire, il débuta donc en se glissant dans un point mort du couloir.

Se faufilant dorénavant dans la base, il recroisa un Daisy bien surpris qui lui lança inquiété :

« Tsunayoshi-sama ? Mais que faites vous en dehors de votre chambre ? Retournons-y avant que Byakuran-sama ne s'en aperçoive.»

« Je dois vérifier une chose avant d'y retourner. » Répondit le Boss déchu plus que déterminé.

« Byakuran-sama sera furieux… »

« Je t'en prie, Daisy… Je veux juste confirmer de mes propres yeux que mes amis vont bien !»

« Je ne peux pas vous le permettre… Vous ne savez même pas où aller !»»

« Je t'en prie ! Une fois que je l'aurais constaté je ne te poserais plus de problème ! »

Si seulement le jeune brun savait à quel point il disait vrai… Face à la supplique du Vongola le gardien des Millefiord retrouva contre toute attente des couleurs en passant au teint pivoine, il se prêtait qu'il se devait de l'aider, et en voyant un Tsunayoshi heureux son Boss se montrerait peut être lui même plus heureux...

Ils commencèrent donc à se diriger vers l'endroit où devaient être détenue la famille Vongola, ils n'eurent aucun problème ne croisant que des moins hauts gradés que le guide, ces derniers ne se posèrent aucune question en voyant aux cotés de leur supérieur un jeune homme portant un uniforme similaire au leurs . Plus loin ils virent approcher ce qui semblait être Kikyo et son comparse aux cheveux rouges, Daisy cacha le Sawada derrière une porte en lui confiant :

« Je vais les distraire, ils ne doivent sous aucun prétexte voir votre visage, ils pourraient vous reconnaitre, leurs cellules est plus loin sur la gauche, prenez cette mèche elle vous sera utile. Bonne chance Tsunayoshi-sama. »

Ainsi ils durent se séparer, le jeune planqué entendit des voix d'abord très proche puis finalement lointaine, il put enfin sortir de sa cachette et courut vers son but qui se trouvait maintenant si proche, il arriva enfin devant une porte qui lui fit comprendre l'utilité de la mèche… Pour se retrouver face à deux gardes Millefiord qui semblait l'avoir attendu, espérons que c'était une fausse impression.

« Sa…Salut ! » Tenta rigidement le jeune homme.

Sans un mot de plus les deux gardes se saisirent de lui et l'emportèrent de force… Il se retrouva au point de départ, devant la porte de la chambre-prison, les Millefiord le laissèrent y entrer seul. Byakuran l'observait froidement tendit qu'il entrait dans la pièce n'oubliant pas de fermer derrière lui, il se sentait comme lorsque son père s'apprêtait à le sermonner… Le peu de fois où il l'eut fait mais en dix fois plus inquiétant, car son père ne voulait que son bien, pour Byakuran, il pensait s'en trouver bien loin puisqu'il ne savait tout simplement pas ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Tu as tenté de t'échapper… De M'échapper. » Dit sombrement Byakuran.

« Non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste voir mes amis. » Se défendit l'accusé.

« Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance… »

« Je dis la vérité Byakuran ! Je voulais simplement voir s'ils allaient bien… J'étais censé retourner dans la chambre dès que j'aurai terminé ! Demande à Daisy ! Il te répondra. »

« Impossible. » Et pour preuve, il n'était tout simplement plus capable de cela... Il n'était en fait plus capable de grand-chose… Ou même de quoi que ce soit.

« Pourquoi ? Il te dira que c'est vrai! »

« Tu as préféré croire un de mes hommes plutôt que moi, Tsu-chan~. Il était évident que cela allait te rebondir à la figure.~~ » Ajouta-t-il festif et ce tout en ayant l'air autour de lui de plus en plus lourd et sinistre.

« Je voulais simplement les voir… » Se rendant compte de ses actions vaines, le locuteur sentit entrer en bouche des larmes bien amers, il n'avait même pas aperçus ceux qu'ils cherchaient, il était si près du but et pourtant...

« Allons, ne pleure pas… » Dit le Millefiord en faisant une mou factice.

Que l'objet de ses désirs ne songeait une fois encore qu'à sauver ses amis était une chose mais qu'il aille jusqu'à le manipuler pour y parvenir en était une autre, il détestait ça, sa fierté était rudement atteinte, de plus cela remettait en cause son emprise sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci se permettait même de sourire d'avantage à un de ses subordonnés qu'à lui même et cela le rendait tout simplement furieux… _Enfin celui là ne verra plus ce sourire ni quoi que ce soit d'autre alors à quoi bon ressasser_, consentit-il.

« J'ai une idée, je vais te laisser voir tes amis ! ~ » Reprit ce dernier, le visage nouvellement illuminé tout en enfournant un marshmallow.

Ainsi Tsuna fut de nouveau sur le même chemin mais cette fois accompagné des deux mêmes gardes et du chef de ceux-là, les trois accompagnant s'arrêtèrent devant la porte que le Sawada n'avait pu franchir antérieurement et l'y firent entrer seul :

« Dixième, allez vous bien ? » Explosa dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte.

« Yoh Tsuna ! Content de te voir.»

« Hahi ? Tsuna-san ? Je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! Haru se sentait si seule ! »

« Hu. »

« Tsuna-kun ? C'est bien toi ?» Réagit Kyoko.

« Extrême, il est bien vivant ! » S'exclama son ainé.

« Boss… » Marmonna Chrome.

« Tsunaze toujours en retard. Lambo-san a mangé les omurice sans toi ! Buuuh. »

Il reconnut tout de suite les propriétaires de ces voix, ils se situaient derrières ce qui semblait être des vitres, mais derrières ses vitres se trouvait tout un mobilier ainsi que différentes pièces peuplées qu'une ribambelle de Vongola en plus où moins bon état.

« Tout le monde… Vous êtes là… »

Après une pose de contentement se posa l'interrogation suivante :

« Mais où est Reborn ? »

Les visages tantôt si réjouie se changèrent en rictus de tristesse, puis finalement quelqu'un qui n'aimait probablement pas être ignoré profita du silence pour prendre la parole :

« Tsk. Un déchet aussi persistant qu'un cafard. »

« Xanxus ! Les Varia s'en sont sortis alors… »

« Pas sûr pour certain. » Lança Fran d'un stoïcisme inouï.

« Comment ça ? »

« Shishishi. On a juste bâillonné Squalo et rendu hors de fonction Lussuria. Oh et ne parlons pas de Levi.» Se moqua Bel.

« Ah… » Fut la pauvre réaction du maitre Vongola.

« Pourquoi portez vous leur uniforme ? » S'enquit la tête grise plus rapide que les autres.

« C'est une longue histoire… » Soupira l'interrogé.

« Ne me dite pas que vous les avez rejoins pour nous laisser la vie sauve ! »

Le gardien de la tempête n'avait jamais été aussi près de la réalité…

« Bien sûr que non… »

« Pardon Dixième… »

« Gokudera-kun quelle est la situation ? » Reprit ce dernier après une courte pause.

« Et bien… D'après ce que je sais, nous somme retenu prisonnier et ce depuis soixante heures quarante huit minutes et 35 secondes ...»

« Impressionnant Gokudera !»

« Je me fiche de tes louanges Yamamoto ! Reprenons, on ne sait pas exactement dans quel but les Millefiord nous gardent vivant, mais était donné qu'on ne vous avait pas revu depuis la bataille, j'ai songé et même espéré que vous soyez vivant et que donc cela devait être lié à… Vous Dixième… »

Tsunayoshi se retrouva bouche bée face à la rapidité de déduction de son bras droit.

« Dixième, alors vous êtes venu nous chercher ? » S'enthousiasma enfin ce dernier.

« J'aimerais… Mais la vérité est que je suis impuissant, on m'a mené jusqu'ici… Ma bague ne me répond plus depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits. »

« Pas possible ! » S'énerva Ryouhei.

« Et pourtant… C'est comme si elle était devenue un simple objet. »

« Mais oui ! Ce satané Millefiord a réunis la trinisette après tout, ce serait logique que cela pompe l'énergie de ses composés… » Résonna brutalement le gardien de la tempête.

« Il faudra donc trouver un autre moyen que ça pour vous libérer. Je suis également retenu dans une autre partie du bâtiment, tant que je ferais ce qu'on me dit vous finirez par retourner à l'extérieur… »

« Tsuna-kun… »

« Et qu'est ce qu'on te demande de faire Tsuna ? » Demanda le gardien de la pluie exceptionnellement sérieux.

«… Rien qui ne nuise à une tierce personne. » Se contenta de répondre mollement le Vongola en affichant un pâle sourire.

« Mais Boss… Ca a l'air de vous ennuyer… » Dit timidement Chrome.

Sans niez le Vongola esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Laisser moi vous remplacer Dixième ! »

« Je vous ferais sortir. » Dit courageusement le Sawada avant de quitter l'énorme salle.

« Tsuna ! »

Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait, ses amis étaient en vie et en bonne santé, mais Reborn…

* * *

><p><em>Bitch<em>…! o(è _ é)p

Ca c'est ce que j'espère que vous ne direz pas ! /(O_o)\Z

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, et nan perverted people pas de shmex scène NA ! Ne me dites pas que je n'écris que ça… Je vous l'ai déjà dis, c'est pour la sauvegarde de la vraisembla… Erhm. Vous savez quoi !

Juste pour vous dire… Les couteaux à beurre et les kunai c'est dangereux hein ! xo(TOT)ox

xo(~ o ~)ox_ Wataaaaa_

(PS1 : L'auteure est parfaitement saine d'esprit…)

(PS2 : Elle ne s'est pas embêtée pour le titre non plus.)

PS (3) : Gambatte mina = Bonne chance tout le monde… XD


	5. Badass

Oyoh ! Et oui c'est encore moi ! _**Bah oui hein. Faut bien que je vive oh… =p**_

Et voilà les big Badass, il y a toujours des Badass, oui il y a aussi des ass, d'ailleurs il y a ass dans Badass si bien qu'on pourrait traduire littéralement Bad Ass et ça donnerait mauvaise fesse… LOL

Mais non bien heureusement BADASS = VILAIN MWAHAHAHA

_**Nan je me porte parfaitement bien… _d(^_^)o_ J'vous assure !** _

So, bonne lecture !

Chanson du chapitre : _Les litanies de Satan_ de Blood.

* * *

><p><span>Vongola wa Kami-sama ni kankinsareru: <span>

Chapitre 5: 

Badass

L'humeur du jeune Sawada s'était visiblement améliorée malgré le fait qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau en présence de son tortionnaire et de deux autres hommes supplémentaires; ceux là semblaient être les mêmes que Daisy avait précédemment occupé pour l'aider, mais qu'importe le gardien du ciel était comme habité d'une énergie nouvelle.

« Emmener le dans sa chambre et prenez bien soit de lui. J'ai quelques petites choses à régler. » Dit le Millefiord d'un sourire fort prononcé.

Ainsi l'homme à la chevelure bleu turquoise et celui doté de celle de feu menèrent Tsuna à ce qui était depuis quelques jours sa chambre, et cela en discutant de chose plus où moins triviales qui échappèrent pour la majorité au pauvre Tsunayoshi, enfin ils pénétrèrent tous trois dans la pièce… Tous trois ?

Byakuran de son coté mangeait des paquets de marshmallow en masse pour se calmer les nerfs, à se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas prendre un gramme… Il n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'il se montre si heureux après une petite entrevue avec ses amis, mais après tout, il le punissait quelque peu en ce moment même. Sont irritation et son amour propre déviant l'avait poussé à ordonné à ses hommes d'escorter son otage, il leur avait soufflé des mots quelques peu confus, sans trop y penser d'avantage il se prêta à une petite sieste.

Pendant ce temps dans la pièce d'un blanc immaculé avant débuté une chose bien surprenante :

« Ah… Ah… Non… !» Sanglota le chargé.

« Hum… Kikyo, tu ne veux pas en profiter ? Il se débrouille plutôt bien.»

« Ha-han, je ne suis pas une bête comme toi, je n'ai pas besoin de faire ce genre de chose. » Dédaigna l'interrogé.

« C'est ça. » Le nargua Zakuro.

« De plus je ne sais pas ce que te coutera le fait d'avoir touché à une propriété de Byakuran-sama. »

« Et toi qui ne m'en a pas empêché ? » Lui dit l'arrogante tête rousse sans cesser son activité.

«Il a bien dit que l'on prenne soin de son animal, n'est ce pas ? » Répondit ce dernier en fixant délibérément le visage du sujet.

« Je… Ah… Ne… Uh… Suis pas un animal ! » Se rebella Tsuna puisant dans ce qui lui restait de résistance.

« Ha-han ? Vraiment ? » Lui demanda Kikyo moqueur en approchant son regard du sien.

!~~!

« Je te comprends mieux, la chaleur en lui est très délectable. » Confia Kikyo à bout de souffle.

Il n'y avait depuis le début que la douleur, de la douleur à l'entrer comme à la sortie et il n'y avait également que la douleur l'attendant par la suite; Tsuna ne comprenait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle pénalité, ça ne pouvait pas être le fait qu'il ait tenté de voir ses amis, leur leader l'y avait autorisé par la suite… Alors quoi ? Il se sentait trahi, et il ne saisissait pas non plus pourquoi, mais il pensait tout de même qu'il y avait un accord tacite qui entourait que seul le chef des Millefiord le toucherait.

« Qu'est ce que je disais. » Fanfaronna son compagnon d'arme tout en baillant.

« Je tenais à voir ce que lui trouve Byakuran-sama et ainsi je serais plus proche de lui, peut être même qu'il me réquisitionnera à son instar la prochaine fois qu'il aura une petite faim. »

« T'es tordu, foutu tapette. »

« Ha-han, j'ai meilleur gout que toi au moins. Et tu as l'air de m'apprécier au lit.»

Énervé par la réponse qui ne manquait pas de piquant, l'homme de feu décida de se défouler sur le Sawada qui lui demeurait insolemment silencieux, il tentait désespérément d'étouffer ses plaintes, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire. Lui qui pensait que le chef des Millefiord avait un minimum d'intégrité, raillait intérieurement, il se trouvait bien bête, il pensait pourtant avoir depuis le début abandonné l'optique de trouver du bon en ce dernier.

« Hé toi. Tu sais comment faire un blow job1 ? »

« Buro…Hum… Jubo ? » Demanda le Vongola affaibli et confus.

« Un pipe quoi ! » Renchérit Zakuro.

« H… Hein ? » Répondit le distrait définitivement dans les vapes.

Tsuna qui se sentait déjà tout engourdi voyait venir les courbatures, il n'éprouvait toujours que de la souffrance et surtout du dégout durant l'acte, il réalisait à quel point Byakuran faisait attention à lui… A sa façon du moins… Cela restait son ennemi, et celui qui avait laissé ses hommes lui faire ces choses terribles. Maintenant il n'avait pas seulement mal à l'extérieur, mais également à l'intérieur, son cœur était lourd, si lourd et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il n'en voyait pas la raison.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a appris à part se faire en**** ? » S'emporta ce même homme tout en forçant le passage dans la bouche de sa victime.

« Ha-han. Ne soit pas si grossier.» Réprimanda la couronne funéraire des nuages poursuivant son exercice.

« Je te préviens, si tu tentes de me mordre, crois moi quand je te dis que tes petites copines me verront venir... C'est qu'elles me verront venir. » Menaça l'agresseur du Sawada le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Enfin tout fût fini et ses ravisseurs partirent, le laissant seul avec son haut les cœurs, il était si mal en point qu'il ne pouvait décemment lever le petit doigt… Il voulait se saisir de sa bague et la serrer contre son cœur, cela aurait été comme être envelopper par la bienveillance du Primo, malheureusement, ses forces ne lui revenaient pas, il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Cette lumière qu'il entrevoyait non loin deux heures plus tôt, lui semblait à ce moment cruellement lointaine, à ce rythme, combien de temps tiendrait-il ?

Satisfait de sa sieste et pleinement calmé, le chef des Millefiord se convainquit qu'il devait retourner dans la chambre blanche au plus vite, qui sait combien de temps Tsu-chan était resté seul et il ne voulait pas le faire attendre d'avantage comme ayant un drôle de pressentiment.

Sur sa route se dressèrent les deux hommes à qui il avait précédemment confié celui qu'il monopolisait nuits et jours, en le remarquant les deux hommes s'animèrent :

« Nous avons fait ce que vous nous avez ordonné Byakuran-sama. » Dit posément sa plus fidèle couronne funéraire.

« Ah oui ? ~ Vraiment ? ~~ Et c'était quoi déjà ? » Sourit grandement le concerné.

« Prendre soin de lui. » Dit l'homme au tempérament de feu après s'être passé la langue sur les lèvres.

« Ça me dit quelque chose… Alors comment c'était ? » Récréa le Millefiord.

«C'était l'pied, et pour lui aussi je dirais. »

« Ha-han. Il était très bon, vous avez dû bien l'éduquer…» Compléta Kikyo.

« Pas assez il semblerait… » Dit sombrement Byakuran.

« Byakuran-sama, il est vrai que sa technique n'est pas aussi bonne que la mienne, d'ailleurs je vous recommanderais de faire appel à moi pour vous satisfaire dès que vous en aurez l'envie. » Rougit légèrement Kikyo en gardant toute sa sobriété.

« C'est vrai qu'il ne savait même pas faire une pipe, mais au moins ses gémissement étaient… »

En voyant l'obscure expression du Boss l'homme s'interrompit.

!~~!

Comment ce fichu Tsu-chan avait-il osé répondre à d'autres que lui ? Il n'était pas censé réagir à un touché n'étant pas le sien, et pourtant d'après ses hommes il y avait pris autant de plaisir qu'eux ? Il devait aller vérifier ça ! De plus il ne supportait pas que l'on touche à ses affaires, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

« Et je leur avait dit d'en prendre soin… »

Arrivant finalement, Byakuran découvrit la scène affligeante du crime, si l'on pensait que lors de sa première fois le jeune Vongola avait été ravagé, et bien cette fois là on avait affaire à un euphémisme. Si comme ses sous fifres avaient dit, le jeune homme avait apprécié, il n'aurait surement pas été dans un état pareil, et son visage n'exprimerait surement pas ce qu'il montrait actuellement.

« Je… Te déteste. Je… Vous déteste tous. » Dit le jeune Sawada dans un souffle.

« Tsu-chan. ~~ Ne dis pas ça… Je ne savais pas qu'ils te feraient ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais ordonné. » Répondit le Millefiord en cherchant le regard de son locuteur.

« Je ne te crois pas. » Ajouta Tsunayoshi amer tout en détournant le regard.

« Allons Tsu-chan… Je te dis la vérité, et que t'ont-ils fait ? » Retenta l'ombre blanche.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? » Dit caustiquement le jeune homme.

« Dis .Le .Moi. » Ajouta impérativement l'interrogateur.

«Pourquoi je le ferais ? Pour le revivre ? Ça ne te suffisait plus de m'humilier toi-même ? Il fallait que tu demandes à d'autres de le faire à ta place, c'est ça ? » Cracha le séquestré plein de colère, chose d'autant plus énervante qu'il se sentait plus souillé que jamais.

« Ne mélange pas ce que nous faisons avec ce que vous avez fait. » Trancha glacialement le Millefiord.

« Comment ça nous, vous ? Quelle est la différence hein ? Où est la différence ? Je n'en vois pas de différence ! Si tu la vois montre la moi, je l'attends ! Et où diable as-tu bien PU pêcher que j'étais d'accord ? Qu'est ce qui a bien PU te faire penser que j'ai PU apprécier ce que je viens de subir ?» L'otage avait désormais perdu toute objectivité et peut être même rationalité.

« Calme-toi Tsu-chan… »

«Pourquoi je me calmerais !... Comment as-tu PU ? » Répéta Tsuna en versant une larme.

« Je ne les contrôlais plus vraiment… On doit s'occuper de tes blessures Tsu-chan… Ça pourrait s'infecter.» Lui conseilla celui qui l'avait écouté patiemment et ce en tendant la main.

« Ne me touche pas ! Contrôle ? Moi aussi j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma peine ! Je pensais pouvoir tenir mais si je dois en plus passer entre les mains de tous tes toutous je préfère encore en finir et… »

« Ne dis pas ça. » Coupa le maître.

« Je le pense quand même. » Le défia le prisonnier.

« Vraiment ? Alors je devrais peut être t'assister…~~» Répliqua Byakuran de la façon jovial la plus alarmante qui soit.

* * *

><p>Z'avez peur ? Pauvre Tsuna…<p>

Oui je sais, moi aussi je me déteste…

Me cacher dans un trou n'est plus suffisant ! o-(TOT)-oS Spas un fouet, c'est une corde pour me pendre…

Hein quoi ? Que je finisse d'écrire avant de me pendre ? Vous être trop gentils… _Tch…_o( -_-')b

Et oui j'aime bien Kikyo -ses A-han m'amuse…- et pourtant… Il joue la mauvaise fes… Euh je veux dire le badass héhéhé. XD

Bon Zaburo j'ai essayé de tirer un max du min de son caractère pour le moins spécial… Purée qu'il est lunatique ce mec ! oO

Mais vous en faite pas, ça se dresse ces bêtes là ! _Ohohoh…_o-(*O*)-oS Là c'est un fouet…

(PS 1: In n'est peut être pas si terre à terre.)

PS(2) : (Et) In connait (aussi) la porte. []

1 Blow job : Anglais de fellation… -_- **Ouais je connais des mots qui m'étonnent moi-même. u_u**


	6. Cuisiner pour mieux croquer

Qui a dit que cette histoire serait une promenade de santé ? Pas moi en tout cas ! XD

Le dernier chapitre vous a secoué ? On verra ce que fera celui-ci, je ne le sais pas moi-même. =3 Ca varie en fonction de la sensibilité… Ainsi je me présume parfois sans cœur… Jusqu'à ce que je me mette à chialer pour un truc guimauve comme un truc débile où un chien console une personne triste... LOL C'est qu'il doit me rester un peu d'humanité (ou beaucoup d'hormones .), voyons si ce sera le cas pour Byakuraran~~~ **Oui j'ai dis Byakuraran, et j'ai fais exprèeuh~ (\^r^)/**

Chanson du chapitre : _Lover _de Gallow.

* * *

><p><span>Vongola wa Kami-sama ni kankinsareru: <span>

Chapitre 6: 

Cuisiner pour mieux croquer.

A cette dernière intonation, le Vongola se retourna promptement afin de pouvoir déchiffrer l'expression qu'affichait le responsable de tous ses malheurs, celui-ci avait l'air agacé au plus haut point, du moins du peu que laissait voir la chambre désormais bien grise, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, il avait l'air si peu maître de lui-même.

« Dis-moi simplement ce qui s'est passé. Que je sache si ce que je leur ai fait est à la hauteur de ce que tu as subi. » Affirma t-il sèchement.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » S'enquit le brun comme ayant un regain de conscience.

« Ne pas t'en fais pas. Je t'ai vengé. » Confia l'autoproclamé Dieu du sourire le plus alarmant que son interlocuteur n'ai jamais vu.

« Comment ? Tu leur aurais fais la même chose ?» Demanda t-il soudain inquiet.

« Buuu ! Perdu, ça n'aurait suffit. Je les ai tués. ~~ -Après les avoir torturé… -» Se dérida rondement le questionné.

« Non… Tu n'aurais pas fais ça ! Tu ne les as pas réellement tués quand même ? » Craignit le désormais vengé.

« Tu vois, tu trouves encore le moyen de t'inquiéter pour des gens qui t'ont fait du mal. Tu es vraiment trop gentil Tsu-chan… » Parodia Byakuran qui en s'approchant d'avantage fit voir ses tâches rougeâtres.

« Mais… De la à les… » S'émut le jeune Sawada sentant au même moment l'odeur âcre qui lui retournait l'estomac.

« Je n'avais plus besoin d'eux de toutes les façons, ils n'étaient plus très utiles. »

« Est-ce une raison suffisante pour leur ôter la vie ? »

« Ils ont… Fait une chose que je ne leur pardonnerais pas, une chose pour laquelle je ne passerais jamais l'éponge. Ils ont touché à quelque chose qui m'appartenait -et en plus ils l'ont abimé-.»

« Tu parles de moi ou d'un jouet? »

« De toi évidemment.» Renvoya l'homme tout en s'allongeant à coté de son partenaire de conversation.

« Tu te débarrasseras aussi de moi quand tu te seras lassé… » Soupira le chef des Vongola comme essayant de prendre du recul.

« Je ne me lasse pas si facilement. » Prêta la tête blanche.

« Alors quand j'aurais fais une chose pour laquelle, je cite, tu ne pourras passer l'éponge. »

« Non, tu es différent… Assurément différent. »

« Vraiment ? Et en quoi ? »

Le chef des couronnes funéraires, de nature pourtant si loquace, ne lui répondit rien, pas un mot et encore moins un son, plongeant son prisonnier dans une incompréhension des plus totales.

Après un long moment de silence, où tout deux furent allongés tentant de brider leurs pensées plus ou moins sombre, Byakuran se leva et entra dans la pièce annexe, au bout de quelques minutes enfin, il revint et lança nonchalamment :

« Tsu-chan, et si on prenait un bain ensemble ? »

« Hééééééé ? Qu…Qu'est ce que tu racontes… » Plaça le dénommé un peu surpris.

« Reconnait qu'on est pour le moins crasseux. Surtout toi !~~ » Renchérit le malicieux.

« Oui… » Dit timidement Tsuna, se sentant de nouveau plus sale que jamais.

« Alors prenons un bain. »

« Non. » Refusa le jeune Sawada.

« Pourquoi Tsu-chan ? » Interrogea l'ombre blanche tout en feignant la déception.

« Je me souviens d'une fois où j'ai pris une douche… Tu me diras que tu avais perdu le contrôle.» Dit Tsuna exceptionnellement cynique, le pauvre ne savait pas à quel point il tapait au bon endroit.

« Je serais sage cette fois. Ce ne serait pas dans mon intérêt.» Plaida le concerné en mimant l'innocence.

« … » Peu convaincu, le Sawada se souvint que ses choix étaient très limités et finit par accepter.

« Puis-je ? » S'enquit Byakuran en tendant les bras.

« Uh. » Accepta le Vongola étonnamment atteint par le fait qu'il lui a demandé la permission, il tenta donc d'oublier le sang séché sur les vêtements de celui qui s'apprêtait à le porter.

Il se retrouva finalement dans la salle de bain, où le Millefiord le posa dans le grand bain qu'il avait du préparer lors de son absence, lui se contenta de retirer ses affaires ensanglantés et de s'assoir sur un tabouret non loin afin de se savonner. Tsu-chan tout en l'observant songea que l'adulte avait été consciencieux de ne pas tenter de l'assoir là-dessus, il aurait probablement crié de douleur, il profita donc des bienfaits thérapeutiques et réconfortants de l'eau chaude, il s'apprêtait à partir dans sa bulle quand il en vu une invasion se propager dans tout le bain.

« Autant faire un bain un bulle, comme ça tu seras bien propre. » Circonvint l'initiateur tout en entrant à son tour dans l'eau non loin de Tsuna.

Byakuran se montra terriblement joueur voir enfantin, lui soufflant des bulles de savons en plein dans la figure, ou plutôt dans les yeux, tentant de lui faire manger un marshmallow ou deux ou encore en l'éclaboussant prétextant lui donner un coup de main.

!~~!

«Tsu-chan. ~~ Juste un peu, je n'irais pas jusqu'au bout. » Badina la tête blanche.

« Je suis blessé je te rappelle. Qu'est ce que je suis à la fin ? » Rechigna le Sawada agacé de ne pas l'avoir vu venir.

« Mon amant peut être. ~~ » Fanfaronna le Millefiord.

Cette phrase eut comme conséquence d'interpeler Tsu-chan et d'ainsi lui faire baisser sa garde, il eut du coup droit à un fougueux échange salivaire un peu trop tactile sur les bords, que le moniteur arrêta de lui-même une fois satisfait; peu importe à quel point le corps appréciait, le cœur n'y était toujours pas pour le jeune homme. Ce dernier, pensant que c'était le bon moment, tenta :

« Byakuran… »

« Oui ? » Répondit ce dernier enthousiasmé par l'appellation.

« Ne… Ne pourrais-tu pas libérer mes amis ? Je promets que je ne tenterais jamais de partir. »

« Non, ils sont ma garantie~~~… » Chantonna son locuteur.

« Je t'en pris… » Quémanda le Boss déchu.

« Non.» Dit cette fois durement, le dominateur de ce monde.

Osé mentionner encore ses amis, après sa pour le moins tentative d'évasion bien qu'il ait eut des bas, était une des choses les plus imprudentes à faire, après cette action rondement menée n'avait- il donc pas compris, que la meilleur façon d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait était de tenter de plaire à son ravisseur ?

Après cela, l'ambiance qui s'était montrée pour une fois si légère s'escompta, Byakuran l'aida silencieusement à se sécher, l'emmena dans la chambre et le posa délicatement sur le lit puis enfin quitta la pièce toujours sans mot dire, il n'était définitivement pas _content avec lui-même_.

Quelque temps plus tard, ce même Boss revint avec un plateau remplie de bols de marshmallows, le Vongola se demandait ce qui se tramait à l'instant, ainsi plutôt que d'attendre que la réponse ne vienne à lui, il décida de la saisir de lui-même.

« Pourquoi un plateau pareil ? »

« Tsu-chan, c'est ton repas du soir voyons. »

« Je ne mange pas de ce pain là… » Déclara le dénommé.

« Mais j'ai préparé ça spécialement pour toi. ~ »

« Je ne peux pas manger ça. » Répliqua-t-il tout en se demandant ce qu'il y avait à préparer dans des marshmallows à part les extraire de leurs paquets.

« Dis moi pourquoi dans ce cas. » S'enquit plaisamment l'homme.

« Ce n'est pas un repas du soir, et même un repas tout court, convenable pour ma santé et encore moins pour mes dents… C'est ce que me dirait ma mère en tout cas. » Finit-il plus doucement, sa mère ? Évidemment qu'elle lui manquait, mais tant qu'il l'espérait sauve, elle le serait.

« Vraiment ? » Byakuran semblait confusément ennuyé.

« D'ailleurs, Daisy ne peut pas faire le repas ? » S'enquit Sawada junior.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui et encore moins demain.» Répondit l'interrogé d'un air peu coopératif.

« Cet-à-dire ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit.~ Bien puisque tu ne veux pas manger ça, je vais m'en charger. » Coupa court le Millefiord tant en quittant la pièce d'un sourire exagérément grand.

Tsunayoshi se trouvait quelque peu confus par le numéro que lui avait fait l'homme aux yeux violet, le sachant quelque peu marginal il choisit de ne pas se donner de migraine inutile; il ne savait cela dit pas si il devait s'attendre à ce que celui-ci revienne ou si il pouvait dès à présent s'endormir, sa bague ne lui répondait pas, encore une fois… Le jeune homme n'eut finalement pas trop de choix possible car il finit par inconsciemment fermer l'œil.

« Tsu-chan. ~ »

Une voix lointaine semblait l'appeler.

« Tsu-chan, réveilles-toi. »

Cette voix semblait avoir amené avec elle une odeur d'épice.

« J'ai ramené le repas. »

Toujours aucune réaction.

« Tsu-chan, si tu ne te réveilles pas vite, je vais te faire de vilaines choses…~ » Chantonna cette fois l'onde sonore.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le concerné ne tarda pas à émerger, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un Byakuran portant un plateau comportant un plat de riz au curry ainsi qu'un gâteau au fraise pour le dessert.

« Ça me semble normal... Merci. »

N'oubliant jamais la politesse, le jeune Vongola entama rapidement son assiette… Pour s'arrêter aussi vite.

« Un problème ? » Demanda le Millefiord intrigué.

« Le cuisinier a-t-il gouté ? »

« Non. » Répondit fièrement le questionné.

« Et… As-tu gouté ? » Se renseigna l'anxieux tout en remarquant les trois pansements sur les doigts dominants du Millefiord.

« Non, je ne mange principalement que des sucreries en particulier les marshmallows. » Répliqua-t-il sérieux comme un pou.

Inutile de se demander comment celui-ci faisait pour survivre, cela demeurerait un des grands mystères de la vie.

« Goutes. »

« Bon puisque c'est toi qui me le demande. ~ »

Ainsi le Millefiord gouta et ajouta, à la suite, d'une mine déconfite:

« Je sais pourquoi je préfère les marshmallows. »

« Tout le monde préférerait les marshmallows dans ce cas précis. » Plaça le Vongola sans chercher querelle.

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? »

« Il y a un problème de dosage, manque de sel et beaucoup trop épicé, il faudra dire au cuisinier de gouter ses plats avant de les envoyer. » Conseilla Tsuna.

« Il le saura. » Renvoya le cuisinier improvisé tout en se levant.

« Et le gâteau à la fraise ?»

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies une intoxication alimentaire.»

« Laisse-moi essayer s'il te plait. » Implora Tsunayoshi quelque peu touché par la tentative.

Bien que sceptique l'ombre blanche le laissa faire pour obtenir un sourire exprimant décemment un:

« Délicieux. »

« Alors tu l'auras au dessert. » Lança l'ombre blanche qui semblait beaucoup plus satisfaite en quittant la pièce.

* * *

><p>Et oui pour cette fois je ne vous fais pas peur en fin de chapitre, mais méfiez vous du prochain, ne sait on jamais ce qui pourrait arriver héhé… ^^<p>

Pour le titre je dois admettre que je me suis marrée amusée, _cuisiner pour mieux croquer…_ Quand même !

Ça ne vous rappelle pas _diviser pour mieux régner_ ? Parce que moi c'est ce qui m'a assommé. ~w(*o*)w~

Dire que je pensais faire cette histoire en 4 chapitres grands maximum… LOL je me suis fais une raison au bout du 3 et pourtant je suis toujours aussi sidérée… oO


	7. Tsuchan or Hachichan?

Oh, z'avez vu ? C'est le retour du Oh my god ! XD Oh my god! Oh my… Bon j'arrête.

On est partis pour avoir 9 chapitres… 10 grands maximums, mais la fin arrive en tout cas, curieux de savoir comment ça va se passer ? Un minimum j'espère ! X) Cause I'm a good girl je vais vous ramener la suite… _Yeah… !_ è(-_-)é Je ne suis pas stone… Juste HS !

Chanson du chapitre : _GOD'S child_ de D.

* * *

><p><span>Vongola wa Kami-sama ni kankinsareru: <span>

Chapitre 7: 

Tsu-chan or Hachi-chan?

Enfin revint quelques minutes plus tard, arriva, un Byakuran amenant cette troisième fois un plateau comportant un bol de nouille, probablement saveur poulet, ainsi que le même gâteau que précédemment légèrement entamé.

« C'est de l'instantané cette fois, hein ? » Se renseigna Tsuna plus par conviction que par curiosité, tentant d'ignorer et de ne pas faire de commentaire sur le fait que la bouchée creusée du gâteau semblait plus énorme que précédemment.

« Oui, ça pose un problème peut être ? » Demanda le leader soudainement pince-sans-rire.

Et oui celui-ci, avait précédemment essayé de faire un repas plus diététique, mais cela avait viré au désastre, on ne pouvait être doué en tout même en étant Dieu, ainsi la cuisine ne lui réussissait pas; il n'était simplement pas question qu'il lui ramène de sitôt un repas salée fait de sa main.

« Non non. C'est bien comme ça. »

Au cours du repas, son hôte resta à ses cotés l'observant intensément alors qu'il se nourrissait lentement, plaçant d'un seul coup:

« Tu ne veux pas que je te donne la béqué ? ~»

Le dénommé, à cette question sortie de nulle part, recracha l'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

« Oh, Tsu-chan, tu es comme un enfant. » Se moqua le joueur tout en essuyant la bouche d'un otage bien dérouté.

« Ne te moques pas de moi. » Rougit furieusement le concerné.

Le repas se termina en fin de compte, de ce fait le Millefiord débarrassa, le Vongola songeait qu'il était étonnant qu'il soit si bien traité, du coté alimentaire du moins, mais une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Daisy ne fera plus le repas pour le moment ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? A-t-il un problème ? » S'inquiéta Tsuna.

« Il est de repos… Pour une période… Indéfinie. » Sourit sombrement le meneur.

« Ah bon… » Souffla Tsuna visiblement déçu.

Le Millefiord d'apparence exceptionnellement neutre cette fois, murmura à l'oreille de ce dernier, d'un ton extrêmement gai en contraste:

« Il y a tout de même une chose que je tiens à te rappeler… Tu ferais mieux de m'obéir sans protester et surtout... Ne te préoccuper que de mon bon vouloir. Si tu tiens à tes amis cela étant dit. ~»

Alors qu'il croyait une espèce de respect mutuel conçu, il se retrouvait de nouveau au cœur de la menace… Mais pourquoi ?

!~~!

Le Sawada avait perdu toutes notions de temps, était-ce le jour ? Était-ce la nuit ? Il n'en avait aucune idée son détenteur avait décidé d'uniquement usé de lumière artificielle le coupant ainsi du monde extérieur, après cet incident, leurs rapports avaient changés. La seule chose qui demeurait certaine était que des nuits passèrent sans que le Millefiord n'entreprenne d'action extravagante sur le jeune Tsuna, et pour raison qu'il ne le voyait même plus, était-ce par égard pour les précédents évènements ? Non… Peut être s'était-il simplement lassé… En attendant quelqu'un d'autre que lui ramenait le nécessaire, enfin après quelque temps Byakuran se montra de nouveau ponctuellement, se comportant comme accoutumé, amicalement, partant après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, prenant ceci de la façon la plus douce qui soit mais pour le garçon, peu importait à quel point le corps appréciait, le cœur ne s'y trouvait toujours pas. Ainsi après chaque actes, étendu sur le lit, le Boss déchu se saisissait perpétuellement de sa bague et retentait d'allumer sa flamme, malheureusement celle-ci demeurait toujours inanimée, le laissant de la sorte dans la tristesse et l'obscurité…

Un jour pas bien différent des autres, le Vongola se posait toujours plus de questions, comment faire pour tirer définitivement sa « famille » d'affaire… Pourquoi son tortionnaire perdait-il autant de temps avec lui ? Soit, qu'il ait certains penchants, mais cela n'expliquait en rien le fait qu'il l'ait choisi, il y avait des hommes de beauté plus attirante… Était-ce si drôle de lui faire ce genre de chose ? Peut être aimait-il le voir souffrir… Mais pourquoi tenter de lui faire plaisir ensuite ? Peut être aimait-il l'humilié, peut être était-ce distrayant pour lui, comme en gardant un animal lui donnant systématiquement la punition puis la récompense… Seulement, le Boss déchu ne détestait pas autant qu'il le désirait ce qu'il lui faisait subir, du moins de nuit… Il songeait même qu'il serait aux anges si son partenaire se trouvait être Giotto, il lui manquait tant… En pensant à celui-ci, Tsuna eut soudain une réaction peu approprié, de ce fait il vu sa main se glisser en ses dessous afin d'atteindre cette dernière, entreprenant ainsi de calmer son urge.

« Giotto-san… »

« Et bien, on s'amuse sans moi Tsu-chan ? ~»

Byakuran l'avait en effet surprit dans une bien piètre position, ainsi comme pour le punir il lui banda les mains dans le dos et le posa au sol.

« Occupe toi de ça premièrement d'accord ? » Lui lança l'homme lumineux tout en s'asseyant sur le lit face à lui.

Ayant les mains prises, le réquisitionné ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre comment il allait devoir procédé, ainsi il se mit activement à l'œuvre.

« Haha. Allons doucement Tsu-chan, je t'ai tant manqué ? ~»

Tsuna leva vers lui un regard consterné, plus vite il le satisferait, plus vite il le serait, cela n'allait pas plus loin… Non cela n'allait pas plus loin. Au bout de quelque temps, sa bouche se retrouva pleine d'un liquide avec lequel elle n'était pas familière, voyant que le garçon s'apprêtait à le laisser filer, le fournisseur ordonna :

« Avale. »

Le regard son « maitre » contrastant avec le sourire plus bas fit comprendre au Sawada qu'il n'avait pas d'autres sorties possibles, de ce fait celui-ci fini par déglutir péniblement, une fois cette action effectuée, le jeune homme baissa un bref instant les yeux vers ce qui le travaillait, ce qui n'échappa malencontreusement pas au Millefiord.

« Si tu veux te satisfaire tu devras trouver un autre moyen. »

« Ne soit pas si dur. » Se plaignit le Vongola de plus en plus éprouvé mais commençant tout de même à entreprendre de frotter sa proéminence au pied du lit.

« Oh, dur, je compte bien là dessus… » Ajouta quelques secondes plus tard Byakuran, d'un sourire malicieux, tout en le happant abruptement à lui.

Il avait bel et bien entendu un nom, et ce n'était visiblement pas le sien, contrarié que l'érection n'ait pas été produite par sa personne, il prit donc sa propriété de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse se satisfaire seul.

« Byakuran… Libère moi.»

L'assaillant continua son œuvre sans y prêter attention.

« Laisse-moi… Venir… » Le supplia un jeune homme à bout de souffle.

Le tortionnaire, une fois satisfait, décida d'utiliser une plume pour taquiner la virilité enflée de sa proie, il fit donc parcourir l'extrémité de celle-ci à l'objet s'attardant volontairement sur sa sortie, enfin au terme de ce jeu, l'endurant à peine libéré de sa frustration s'en trouva une autre.

« Tu as l'air d'un chien en chaleur, répondre sans que ton maitre ne te stimule est une faute grave Tsu-chan~. » Sourit le dominateur.

« … »

« Devrais-je changer pour Hachi-chan1 pour que tu sois plus obéissant ? » Railla le Millefiord.

« Hum ? » Lâcha le concerné le regard brumeux.

« J'ai été trop indulgent avec toi, tu n'as plus besoin de tes vêtements même en mon absence. »

Il lui retira ainsi tout vêtements restant, les mettant de coté et les remplaça par un simple collier cadenassé lié à une chaine, comment diable pouvait-il déjà l'avoir sur lui ?

« Cadeaux ! Le plus beau des colliers pour le plus adorable des toutous~~.»

« … »

« Bien, et si nous commencions ? » Lança Byakuran avec bonne humeur.

Il tira sur la chaîne du collier du Sawada pour approcher sa bouche de la sienne, y plongeant ainsi la langue pour y rechercher la sienne et ainsi l'englober, à la fin de l'échange, le jeune homme se trouvait de nouveau à bout de souffle.

« Je la veux... » Gémit le Vongola.

Il avait été si conditionné qu'il ne semblait plus pouvoir venir sans cet élément…

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Donne la moi… »

« Quoi donc ? » Joua Byakuran en frottant ce que ce dernier réclamait non loin de la réception.

« Ta… »

« Ma ? ~~ » Demanda le joueur tout en penchant la tête d'une coté.

« Ton… »

« Mon ? ~~~ » Puis de l'autre…

L'accablé se mordit la lèvre pleurant de frustration, face à cette prestation, enfin, le chef des Millefiord daigna exaucer son souhait s'invitant ainsi à l'intérieur de l'implorant, provoquant ainsi un nouvel accès de plaisir bien plus poussé que le précédent, ne s'arrêtant pas là, le suppliciant se mit à se mouvoir de façon très puissante pour finir tout en relaxation afin que tout deux partagent le moment de la libération.

« Pardonne moi, tu es si mignon que je ne peux m'en empêcher~~~...» Souffla l'homme en blanc l'air bien volage, tout en quittant la pièce, n'oubliant évidemment pas d'emporter les atours de son interlocuteur.

Tsuna ne pouvait simplement pas lui pardonner de l'avoir contraint à faire toutes ces choses, même pour la sauvegarde de ses amis, surtout qu'il ne voyait toujours ni but ni intérêt dans les actions du Millefiord, était-ce un jeu pour lui ? Dans tous les cas, chacune de ses actions plongeait son prisonnier dans une confusion des plus profondes.

* * *

><p>1 Hachi-chan : D'Hachikô nom d'un chien fidèle, et sonnant à l'oreille japonaise comme Rex et Médor aux nôtres pour plus d'infos wiki est votre ami ^^<p>

Gomenasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! m(ToT)m

Oui je sais que c'est plus court mais c'était obligé d'abord!

Hein ?… Comment ça vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Oô Tant mieux…

Euh je veux dire… Vous vous en fichez en plus ? _**Scrogneugneu**_

Ouais bon je sais, il faut que j'arrête le chocolat… XD

Je suis super lazy alors pour Hachikô je vous recommence google en bonus, c'était intéressant en plus, avant aujourd'hui je savais juste que c'était un nom assez commun pour un chien, un peu comme Rex et Médor pour nous, et que c'était le nom de celui représenté en statut de bronze, mais de la à connaitre son histoire ! Donc j'ai préféré vérifier mes informations et TADAM ! Bref, je me coucherais moins bête ce soir ! Et vous aussi du coup ! Niark niark niark =3

PS : Les couronnes funéraires n'ont jamais aussi bien porté leurs noms… Je suis tout simplement haïssable ! ^^


	8. Dominus tuus malifatius est

Heyyyyyyyyy ! Here I am ! (Encore moi oui.) Bon alors cette fois je ne ferais pas poireauter, il y a des choses qui étaient déjà prévues donc pas la peine de trainer j'envoie le chapitre 8 ! \o/

Song of the chapter: _Crash in 2_ de Dazzle Vision. (Les chansons sont censée coller avec l'atmosphère du chapitre et celle-ci… Vous comprendrez d'autant plus à la fin du chapitre… ^_- Bon okay des fois c'est juste le titre qui botte…**sifflote**)

* * *

><p><span>Vongola wa Kami-sama ni kankinsareru: <span>

Chapitre 8: 

Dominus tuus malifatius est.

Le Vongola aliéné se trouvait obligé de passer sa journée dans les draps, à rêvasser et réfléchir jusqu'à surchauffe, à tel point qu'il avait bien du mal à distinguer les heures, chose contrariante étant qu'il ne retrouvait plus sa bague. Dès qu'il sortit de ses pensées, Byakuran ne tarda pas à faire irruption dans sa _prison_, ne perdant pas de temps, l'otage lança :

« Où sont mes vêtements ? »

« Tu n'en a plus besoin, tu as déjà oublié ? » Répondit l'homme d'un masque ne pouvant voiler sa jubilation intérieure.

« Non… »

« Bien, je vais prendre un bain, tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Ai-je le choix ? »

« Nope. » Trancha aimablement ce dernier.

« Pourquoi me le demander alors… » Répondit tristement le jeune récalcitrant.

L'adulte s'assit près de lui un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, le regardant de ce qui pouvait être de haut, se rapprochant d'autant plus de lui, il glissa la main sous la couette sous les yeux d'un Vongola un brin résigné.

« Je plaisantais Tsu-chan, ne te mets pas dans cet état. J'y vais seul pour cette fois, attends moi bien gentiment.~~ » Ajouta le joueur tout en levant la main qui se trouvait précédemment recouverte.

Byakuran eut fini son activité relativement vite, il revint au même emplacement, s'étalant cette fois non loin de Tsunayoshi, qui se demandait franchement ce qui allait lui arriver… Cette laisse le dérangeait beaucoup, c'était très encombrant pour lui, il se demandait si il allait s'y faire ou devenir fou.

« Tu veux que je te l'enlève ? » Demanda justement le propriétaire comme lisant dans ses pensées.

« Hééé ?»

« Je parle bien de ton collier. »

« Tu le ferais vraiment ? » Se renseigna un Sawada soupçonneux.

« Si je te le dis, Tsu-chan tu es bien trop méfiant. » Fanfaronna l'initiateur.

« On se demande pourquoi…»

« Depuis quand es tu devenu sarcastique ?~ »

« Pourrais-tu me l'enlever s'il te plait ? » Demanda doucement l'aliéné.

« Bon garçon. » Répondit le Boss des Millefiord tout en déverrouillant le collier.

Enfin libre de toute entrave, le jeune Tsunayoshi ajouta :

« Byakuran… J'aurais une chose à te demander. »

« Quoi donc Tsu-chan ?~ »

« Pourrais-tu envisager de libérer les miens ? »

« Non. » Répondit aussi sec l'interrogé.

« Je t'en prie, laisse les partir. Je ne partirais jamais. Jamais. »

« Si seulement il était possible de te croire Tsu-chan~~… » S'attendrit artificiellement le réquisitionné.

« Je ne mens pas ! Sachant mes amis hors de danger je ne penserais plus qu'à toi… » Se risqua Tsuna, car après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Un… Toutou bien obéissant ? Mais n'en a-t-il pas déjà une ribambelle ?

« Si je pouvais exaucer ton souhait… » Soupira Byakuran.

« Mais…! »

« Chuuut…~ »

Ce dernier se contenta de placer la main dans la bouche de sa proie tout en lui montrant un sourire d'une jovialité déconcertante, plantant un peu plus ses doigts dans la bouche du destinataire et utilisant son autre main pour solliciter l'attirail de celui-ci. Il balada ses lèvres sur le cou de sa victime avant d'explorer un autre milieu, d'autant sensible, finalement lassé des préliminaires, il décida de le prendre. A l'implantation d'un corps extérieur en lui, le jeune Vongola frémit malgré le fait que cela n'était plus si nouveau, ayant depuis le début renoncé à toute résistance, il s'abandonna à l'étreinte du meneur. Chaque poussés l'ouvrait un peu plus à lui, tout cela l'empêchant de penser à toutes choses déprimantes, c'était presque devenu une pose à son tourment, l'empêchant de formuler toutes réflexions ou pensées cohérentes.

A la fin de l'acte, bien que la préoccupation de sa bague disparue fit son retour, Tsuna se tourna vers celui qui l'avait tantôt assigné au rôle d'amant puis de chien, et étant exceptionnellement resté au lit, le jeune homme lui demanda :

« Pourquoi refuses tu de les libérés ? »

Ne sachant pas si l'homme dormait ou feignant l'assoupissement, il reprit :

« Je pensais avoir prouvé que je faisais ce que tu voulais. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » Répondit finalement l'ombre blanche.

« Mais c'est ce que tu me demandes… Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« … »

« Explique-moi, je ne peux pas deviner tout seul, quand je saurais tout ceux que j'aime à l'abri, je… »

« Ah~, tout ceux que tu aimes. » Coupa Byakuran soudain lunatique.

« Oui je… »

« Je vais te dire une bonne chose, Tsu-chan… Je les ai tué tes amis. » Déclara le _Dieu_ comme donnant une nouvelle réjouissante.

« Tu mens ! Quand ? J'ai eu de leurs nouvelles l'autre jour !»

Peut être que le Millefiord devait faire la même chose pour son otage qu'avec le monde… Détruire pour mieux reconstruire.

« Et bien un autre jour, après que tu te sois assoupies tout heureux que tu étais. » Renvoya l'homme du tac au tac.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai fais tout ce que tu m'as demandé ! » S'écria Tsuna soudain très émotionnel.

« Il me dérangeaient après tout. Ils prenaient trop de place en plus. ~»

Après cela, le jeune Vongola eut comme un blocage, un blackout si long qu'il poussa le Millefiord à s'enquérir de l'état du jeune homme :

« Tsu-chan ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« … »

Son regard semblait comme en suspend, il semblait que sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus.

« Tsun-chan? » S'inquiéta Byakuran.

« Tsunayoshi-kun. »

Il avait lancé sans réfléchir cette appellation peu extravagante, et à l'entente de celle-ci, le concerné sembla comme avoir eut un déclic et recommença à respirer, le chef des couronnes funéraires reprit donc :

« Tsunayoshi-kun ? »

« … Gio… Giotto-sa…San ? » Demanda Tsuna hésitant en levant lentement les mains et les posant délicatement sur les joues de l'ombre blanche.

« Qu'est ce que… ? »

« Je suis si heureux de vous retrouver. » Ajouta le jeune homme le regard brumeux, avant de déposer un chaste baiser au creux de ses lèvres.

« Vous m'avez tant manqué… » Reprit-il.

« Tu... » Tenta Byakuran soudain pris de court.

« Je vous aime. » Dit le Sawada de son plus beau sourire tout en l'enlaçant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Après cette dernière phrase, le locuteur afficha lui-même un grand sourire, un grand sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

« Tsu-chan. ~ »

« … »

« Tsu-chan. » Appela le Millefiord de manière plus impatiente.

« … »

« Tsunayoshi. »

« Oui ? »

Le fait avait beau être inconscient, cela restait malgré tout assez agaçant pour l'ombre blanche, le garçon ne répondait pas à son appellation favorite, comme y étant imperméable, comme faisant… Un rejet.

« Byakuran ça t'évoque quelque chose ? »

Après un long silence, Tsunayoshi répondit enfin:

« Une orchidée blanche, une jolie fleur à ce que je crois, pourquoi ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint.

« Giotto-san ? » S'enquit Tsunayoshi en plaçant la tête sur l'épaule de l'interrogateur.

Byakuran posa sa tête sur celle de son locuteur et soupira, il semblerait que suite au choc, le jeune homme ait supprimé tous les cotés déplaisant de sa mémoire et que de toutes évidences le chef des couronnes funéraires en faisait _définitivement _partie…

* * *

><p>Ohoh fin du chapitre 8 ! Ça vous en bouche un coin hein ? Moi oui ! w(*o*)w<p>

Que pensez-vous de ce qui arrive au pauvre Tsu-chan ?

Et à Byakuran tiens?

MWAHAHAHA moi je m'amuse… Autant qu'on peut s'amuser hein. She's a sadist… (-_-') _**Personne n'a dit que j'étais gentille après tout, fin si en fait… C'est juste que c'est pas vrai !_ XD_**_

J'aimerais répondre à ces questions mais je ne peux pas avant le dernier chapitre, là toutes VOS questions seront bonnes à prendre ! Bref on se retrouve pour le neuvième et ensuite pour le dernier chapitre los gentos… ^^

Ps : Traduction du titre latin: Dominus tuus malifatius est. = Ton maître est malsain.(Oh croyez-moi que j'aurais préféré ne pas vous le traduire… Bah quoi ? C'est plus class en latin ! )


	9. Deos mio

Hellooooooooooooow ! Avant dernier chapitre quand tu nous tiens…

A vous les studios! ((8(^o^)8))—_Bouyaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Chansons du chapitre : _Guilty Pain _de Janna Da Arc. _Capricorn _de 30 seconds to Mars.

* * *

><p><span>Vongola wa Kami-sama ni kankinsareru: <span>

Chapitre 9: 

Deos mio 

Le jeune Vongola avait toujours à son actif un sourire des plus niais, il semblait si heureux que c'en était à pleurer, ainsi alors qu'il déjeunait en compagnie de Byakuran, ce dernier émit une proposition des plus étranges :

« Tsunayoshi-kun, que dirais-tu de passer à une autre étape ? »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Que l'on fasse des choses ensemble, entre autre… »

« Comme quoi par exemple ? »

« Sexe. »

Ce simple mot provoqua une telle panique chez le Vongola qu'il sursauta plus haut que si il s'était assis sur un hérisson et de ce fait, il fit tomber le contenue de son verre sur la nappe, quant à celui de son assiette… Mieux valait ne pas y faire allusion.

« Je te savais adorablement maladroit mais là… »

Aussi vite, ils se retrouvèrent une énième fois dans la salle de bain, afin de limiter les dégâts.

« Si effrayé ? » Se moqua l'ombre blanche tout en aidant le concerné à se débarbouiller.

«Non… Non pas du tout, j'étais juste… Surpris… »

« Je ne vais pas me gêner dans ce cas.~ » Conclut le Millefiord en l'embrassant langoureusement.

« En fait, je suis très heureux. Si c'est de vous je peux tout accepter… » Ajouta le jeune homme béat en s'approchant un peu plus de l'objet de son affection, objet qui bien qu'affichant un grand sourire avant un regard bien glacial.

Le meneur des couronnes funéraires se prêta donc à la situation, se retrouvant une fois de plus dévêtu dans ce lit qui était maintenant si familier avec leurs corps respectifs, entamant du même temps les préliminaires en s'aidant de ses complices nommées mains baladeuses. Ainsi était-il en plein milieu d'une activité qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, lorsque lui parvint un -gémissement du receveur-:

« Mmmmh. Giotto-san… »

En entendant cette appellation Byakuran eut comme un brutal retour à la réalité coupant sa réaction, puis cessant toute action, il se mit à réfléchir à plein régime, cela ne pouvait continuer, ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait… Que désirait-il d'ailleurs ?

Au début, il est vrai qu'il ne se trouvait pas mécontent de voir un Tsu-chan si entreprenant et heureux d'être en sa présence, mais ce n'était pas réellement lui que le jeune homme voyait mais _son Giotto_. De plus il n'avait pas revu cette fameuse lueur depuis un bon bout de temps, il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire pour la capturer, il aurait tout le temps de trouver une solution plus tard, pour le moment il allait…

« Giotto-san, qu'y a-t-il ? Vous semblez lointain… »

Blasé d'entendre ce nom, le faux dénommé s'approcha de son otage, lui léchant tout d'abord l'oreille avant de lui chuchoter à ce même endroit :

« Je ne suis pas ton Giotto, Tsu-chan. Je suis celui qui **a** **tué tous ceux qui comptait à tes yeux**… _**Byakuran**_ des _Millefiord_, ça te dis quelque chose maintenant? »

Même en étant haï il avait cette possibilité d'avoir de la place après tout… À vrai dire, beaucoup de choses étaient possibles, ainsi avant même que la victime ne se relance, le bourreau posa une main sur le front de celle-ci et effaça tout ce qui se montra inutile de son esprit en effet effacer manuellement éviterait les « bugs » qui suivent la reconfiguration automatique, ainsi était le raisonnement de l'effaceur alors que le Vongola sombrait dans l'inconscience.

!~~!

En ouvrant les yeux, le garçon se trouva face à un homme tout de blanc vêtu et à la chevelure tout aussi immaculée, ne sachant quoi dire et quelque peu impressionné, il demanda :

« On… Se connait ? »

« Je suis Byakuran. »

« Byakuran-san ? Enchanté je suis… Je suis… Qui je suis déjà ? » S'affola le confus.

« Tsu-chan… Se serait également oublié ? »

« Tsu-chan ? Moi ? Que m'est il arrivé? » S'enquit le jeune homme tout en pointant du doigt son propre visage.

« Oui, tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi et tu as reçus un choc. » Confirma l'inconnu.

« Je vois… Mais n'est ce pas un prénom de fille ? Et je crois être un garçon.» Fit-il en palpant son buste comme pour en être certain.

« Il te va très bien. Mais si tu veux des comptes tu devras voir avec ceux qui t'ont nommé. » Sourit agréablement le Millefiord.

« Ah oui d'ailleurs, où sont mes… Parents ? » Tenta le garçon quelque peu illuminé par l'amabilité de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Il semblerait qu'ils ne soient plus de ce monde. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Je m'occupe donc de toi à leur instance. » Ajouta l'homme au sourire d'ange.

« Ah… Oui… D'accord… » Souffla le Sawada quelque peu perdu.

« Mais… Pourquoi est ce que je ne porte rien ?» Reprit ce dernier.

« Tu aimes dormir nu. » Répondit affablement le machiavélique.

« Et où pourrais-je trouver mes vêtements, s'il vous plait ? » Se rattrapa Tsunayoshi soudainement embarrassé de sa nudité.

« Je te les ramènes tout de suite. ~ »

L'homme s'absenta donc, lui laissant le temps d'évaluer ce qui devrait être sa chambre, une pièce intégralement blanche dans laquelle ce qui semblait être son tuteur se fondrait parfaitement ; enfin celui-ci revint avec une pile impressionnante de vêtement, les posant ainsi sur le lit.

Le Sawada examina donc les habits, qui semblaient tous être neufs, certains avaient encore leurs tickets de caisse, la note avait dû s'annoncer salée… Son changement de situation devait être récent, il n'avait cela dit pas l'impression d'avoir choisi de lui-même ces mêmes atours. Il finit par choisir la tenue la moins embarrassante et l'enfila.

« Hummm… Cette tenue te va particulièrement bien, bien que j'aurais aimé te voir avec celle-ci. » Dit Byakuran l'air quelque peu déçu.

Le Millefiord tendait un vêtement relativement moulant qui ne laisserait probablement rien à l'imagination si le visé l'enfilait et le ferait, d'après lui, paraître plus juvénile encore qu'il ne l'était, celui-ci d'ailleurs ne pouvait qu'afficher un sourire crispé en constatant ce que son gardien légal le voyait porter, il se sentait étrangement mal de le décevoir.

« Euh… Une… Autre…Fois peut être ? » S'empressa-t-il de dire gêné.

« Tu m'en vois ravi ! Et si nous sortions ce jour là ? Demain serait un bon jour… Cela pourra t'aider à te souvenir…» Proposa l'homme ayant visiblement reprit du poil de la bête… Ou qui plutôt ne l'avait probablement jamais perdu.

« De-Demain ? Bon d'accord, si ça ne dérange pas votre emploi du temps… » Répliqua le garçon en se frottant la tête, songeant qu'il ne se sentait pas si anxieux du fait de n'avoir aucun souvenir, ce qui n'était définitivement pas normal d'après lui.

« Au contraire, ça l'arrange… » Sourit mystérieusement son déclaré gardien légal.

Le Sawada ne pu s'empêcher de répondre au sourire -satisfait – de ce dernier, songeant à ce début de cohabitation et au fait qu'il s'imposait malgré tout, il lui dit cérémonieusement :

« Prenez soin de moi à partir de maintenant. »

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit l'homme dont le sourire s'étant dangereusement agrandi.

Un silence relativement prenant prit enfin place, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prématurément interrompu par les bruits de gargouillis en provenance de l'estomac de l'amnésique.

« Et si l'on mangeait ?» Pouffa Byakuran en lui prenant le poignet le menant _Dieu _seul savait où... Disons plutôt où seul _lui_ savait.

Le jeune Sawada eut droit à un exquis diner, il était cela dit bien troublé par l'étrange habitude qu'avant Byakuran de toujours le suivre du regard, observer ses moindres faits et gestes plus tôt alors qu'il allait au toilette –puis à la douche-, celui-ci avait proposé de l'y accompagner, son tuteur semblait avoir un sens de l'humour pour le moins spécial… En attendant, Tsuna était reconnaissant et se plaisait à penser qu'il avait droit à toute cette attention car qu'il était épaulé, bien que celle-ci était probablement dû à son amnésie récente et aux obligations de son encadrant…

« Tsu-chan ? » Appela une voix.

« Humm ? » Répondit l'absent.

« Tu es toujours là ? » Vérifia cette même voix.

« Pardon ! Désolé ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées… » Se surprit le jeune homme.

« Ce n'est rien. Je m'en suis aperçu quand tu t'apprêtais à gouter ta serviette. » S'amusa l'adulte entendu.

« Gouter ma… Ah ! Ma serviette ! » S'affola l'étourdi en la reposant vite sur la table.

« Et sinon, partagerais-tu tes pensées, Tsu-chan ~ ? » Rit doucement l'homme en blanc.

Tsunayoshi se prit à rougir face à cette question, il n'avait pourtant songé à rien d'étrange, du moins le pensait-il… Alors pourquoi le rouge s'était-il emparé de son visage ?

« Pensais-tu à des vilaines choses, Tsu-chan? » L'asticota le Millefiord.

« Non… Pas du tout. » Voilà qu'il le taquinait encore, se disait-il dans le même temps.

« Pensais-tu à faire de vilaines choses avec moi dans ce cas ? »

« No-Non ! »

« Vraiment ? » S'enquit le plu tout en se déplaçant.

« Ou…Oui. »

Le garçon s'attendait à ce que son locuteur insiste comme pour les toilettes –et la salle de bain- mais à sa plus grande surprise ce dernier lança un:

« Dans ce cas… Bonne nuit Tsu-chan !~ »

Ce dernier s'en retrouva le branlebas et déçus pour une raison qui lui paraissait tout à fait inexplicable…

* * *

><p>Just so you to know! On est au 9eme chapitre et je vous confirme que le dixième sera bel et bien le dernier chapitre… Étrange n'est ce pas? ^^ '<p>

Aha ! Vous voulez savoir de quoi est composé la « tenue » hein ?

Quoi ? Non ? Bon… Au prochain chapitre alors…

_**Hahaha même si vous les vouliez je ne l'aurais pas dis…**_

N'tcha reader ! (o^o^)8)))


	10. Sweet Dream

BOUH !

Z'avez eu peur hein ?

…

Bon d'accord… Je sors et je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre hein… (/~o~)/ )) []-porte

Pas une chanson _**J'ai de bonnes raisons =p**_ , mais la playlist du chapitre : _Inside The Cage_ de Juliette and the Licks. _Cage_ des Dir en Grey. _The Carpal Tunnel of Love_ des Fall out Boy. _You remind me_ de NickelBack. _In The End_ de Linkin Park. (Ouais même les titres ont un sens dans le cours du chapitre, spoiler ou pas? ^_-)

* * *

><p><span>Vongola wa Kami-sama ni kankinsareru: <span>

Chapitre 10: 

Sweet Dream

Ainsi le lendemain arriva et comme prévu la sortie avec, Tsuna dû se résoudre à porter une tenue pour lui bien embarrassante, car après tout il avait affirmé qu'il le ferait, ne revenant pas sur sa parole, il enfila le short noir -qui l'obligea à porter exceptionnellement un slip, car un caleçon dépasserait- assortie du haut noir et du sweat-shirt rouge et noir ayant une capuche à oreille de lapin dont les chaussettes hautes était au même imprimé pour compléter le tout. En voulant sortir de sa chambre, l'autoproclamé _déguisé _trouva à sa porte des bottes qui semblaient faite pour être portée avec sa tenue actuelle, ainsi il les attrapa et entreprit de les essayer, au même moment Byakuran entra.

« Mmmh… Tu es appétissant dans cet ensemble. »

« Merci, pour les bottes. » Commençant à saisir le petit manège de son gardien, le jeune homme fit tout ce qu'il pu pour cacher son embarras.

« Allons y, je dois t'emmener quelque part. » Sourit de plus belle le Millefiord constatant que cette fois Tsu-chan avait évité sa balle.

Enfin dehors, Tsunayoshi se sentit revivre, comme s'il n'avait pas respiré l'air frais depuis des lustres, il se rendit également compte que ce n'était pas uniquement la _maison_ qui se montrait moderne et uniforme tout ce qui était devant ses yeux montrait les mêmes caractéristiques, seuls les couleurs se montraient différentes, tout cela se montrait déroutant car il n'avait aucun sentiment de familiarité en observant les environs. Malheureusement très vite, sa gêne reprit le dessus, plus il croisait de gens, plus il se rendait compte qu'il détonait quelque peu…

Byakuran lui jubilait d'enfin pouvoir montrer sa possession au monde sans risquer que celle-ci ne lui échappe, ainsi une autosatisfaction croissante le poussait à lancer des regards signifiant que le brun lui appartenait à toute personne le regardant plus d'une seconde, il était vraiment impliqué dans son jeu quand parvint à son oreille :

« Byakuran-san… »

« Qu'y a t-il Tsu-chan ?~» S'informa l'homme mielleux.

« Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise là dedans… » Confia timidement le Sawada.

« Tu aimais ce genre de tenue pourtant. » Sourit gentiment la tête blanche en lui mettant sa capuche.

« Ah... »

Tsunayoshi trouvait bien étonnant et avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il ait pu aimer ne serait ce qu'un instant ce type d'ensemble, il ne s'imaginait pas de tels gouts, mais que savait-il pour en juger ? Qui était-il même pour cela?

Alors que le garçon s'évertuait à faire le vide, l'homme tout de blanc vêtu lui proposa joyeusement une chose inattendue :

« Et si je te donnais la main ?~ »

« Ne serait-ce pas gênant pour vous ? » L'interrogea timidement le Vongola, il lui avait couvert une partie de la tête après tout.

« Qu'est ce qui pourrait me gêner ? »

« Et bien… Me donner la main… »

« Si cela allait me gêner je ne me serais pas déranger à le dire. » Dit sombrement Byakuran.

« Dé-Désolé je… »

« Ce n'est rien Tsu-chan, alors cette main ? » Dit le Millefiord ayant retrouvé son sourire habituel en lui tendant la main.

Tandis que les deux hommes progressait, le plus jeune se demandait comment une personne aussi belle avait le droit d'exister, et quel chance d'avoir toute son attention, que celle-ci prenne autant soin de lui, il se sentait quelque peu important, si important qu'il en oublia sa gêne. L'humain d'apparence immaculée avait un sourire si agréable qu'il ne manquait jamais de lui réchauffer le cœur… Bien que parfois il ressentait un feint pincement en ce même lieu… Il se surprit à penser que si ce qui l'autorisait à rester auprès de Byakuran se trouvait être sa perte de mémoire… Alors il ne souhaitait jamais retrouver celle-ci, il chassa rapidement cette folle pensée de son esprit et se remit à apprécier la promenade.

« Rentrons. » Dit brusquement son détenteur

« Hein ? Déjà ? Mais et l… »

« Je suis fatigué un autre jour. » Le coupa Byakuran visiblement contrarié.

« Ah… Je comprends. » Dit Tsunayoshi visiblement déçus.

« Nous ressortirons une autre fois. » Lui murmura d'un ton doucereux la tête blanche en le dirigeant dans une toute autre direction.

Le meneur des couronnes funéraires étant passablement contrarié, il n'était plus du tout amusé par la situation, les regards qui était adressé à sa propriété étaient tout simplement inadmissible, hors il aimait flâner incognito et ne voulait faire d'éclat devant Tsu-chan, il se souviendrait de chaque personne croisé dans tous les cas… Il leur trouverait donc un sort non démérité dès qu'il en aurait le temps…

Les jours passaient, la vie commençant à être quotidienne prenait une tournure habituelle, Tsunayoshi s'était accoutumé aux tenues que lui proposait le Millefiord et s'étonnait même d'apprécier leurs conforts les deux entités s'évertuaient à faire le plus d'activités possibles ensemble dans un plaisir probablement mutuel, ainsi un jour alors qu'ils jouaient aux échecs la blanche dit :

« Pourquoi ne me tutoierais-tu pas ? »

A cette proposition, le jeune Dixième rougit vivement tout en affichant un sourire confus.

« Trop dur ? » Demanda l'investigateur affichant une expression déçu.

« Non vous… Euh... Non tu… Vous… Ah ! »

Voyant la confusion dans laquelle cela postait le jeune homme, le Millefiord trouva une astuce amusante.

« Alors commence par m'appeler Byaku-chi~. » Chantonna ce dernier en soulevant le menton de son partenaire.

« Bya… Byanku… » Rougit sévèrement le garçon.

« Allez un petit effort. » Le taquina le dénommé.

« Byaku… Chi. » Baragouina le gêné.

« Tu peux faire mieux. ~ »

« Byanku-chi… » Réussit enfin le Vongola que l'on pouvait dès à présent et très facilement confondre avec une vraie cerise.

« Bien tu mérites une récompense. » Chantonna ce dernier avant de déposer un baiser affectueux au creux de ses lèvres.

Action qui laissa le jeune homme bouche bée avait de finalement le rendre rêveur et languissant, car oui il avait apprécié ce baiser, et oui, il avait honte d'admettre qu'il en voulait plus… Une pointe de douleur se prononça très vivement dans son cœur, mais ceci fut si rapide qu'il ne la remarqua que sommairement, se contentant d'anticiper le prochain baiser auquel il pourrait avoir droit.

Le jour d'après, au soir, Byakuran se surprit toujours éveillé, effectivement, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il trouvait qu'il avait fait preuve d'une patience admirable, mais maintenant c'en était assez, il allait obtenir ce qu'il convoitait. Ainsi arriva t-il promptement dans la chambre de sa cible encore endormie, s'étendant près de celle-ci il s'engagea à lui embrasser le cou tout en soulevant son pyjama récoltant ainsi un léger battement de cil accompagné de quelques gémissements. Il ne tarda pas à attaquer les lèvres de l'endormi, laissant libre cours à la ductilité de son sujet il parvint à lui retirer les derniers sous vêtements résistants.

« Mmmh… Byakura… Non… Byaku-chi…San ? » Tenta le jeune homme encore lointain.

« Bonsoir Tsu-chan~. » Lui dit le patelin en embrassant le torse de ce dernier.

« Que ?... Ah… !» Essaya Tsuna tentait de comprendre la situation quand l'assaillant nocturne s'empara de la preuve qu'il était définitivement un mâle, empêchant ainsi celui-ci de poursuivre.

« Que penses tu de cela Tsu-chan ?~ » Dit le malicieux en atteignant de sa seconde main le point faible du dénommé.

« Mmmmh… Étrange… Bon…. » Haleta son interlocuteur.

« Bien. Continuons.~~ »

Le Boss des Milleriord massa longuement les organes sexuels de son compagnon de routine avant d'entreprendre de frotter celui qu'il possédait contre la sortie de son adorable victime.

« Byakuran… » L'appela le pantelant.

En entendant cette douce appellation, l'objet de reproduction de celui-ci prouva d'avantage son existence, et ainsi entra son sommet où il le désirait, sentant un peu la chaleur mais également les tremblements du Sawada, l'homme lui susurra :

« Respire… Lentement… Voilà, j'avance un peu plus. »

Tsunayoshi commençant subitement à pleurer tandis que ses tremblements s'accentuaient, son état de demi-sommeil l'avait bel et bien quitté, il se montrait maintenant totalement réveillé, marmonnant :

« Non… Non… »

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas, il voulait ce qui arrivait, pourtant une atroce migraine s'empara de lui, il avait l'impression que son cœur et son esprit se déchirait, dans tout les cas, une partie de lui le voulait alors qu'une autre le refusait obstinément…

« NON ! Arrête ! Arrête » Cria Tsunayoshi tel un damné alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à atteindre le fond de son être.

« Bien… J'arrête. _Pour cette fois…_ » Dit neutralement l'ombre blanche en quittant la pièce comme le vent claquant de ce fait exceptionnellement la porte.

Le laissé pour compte se trouvait déboussolé, Byakuran était parti avec une expression qu'il qualifierait d'offusqué voir blessé malgré sa voix, le brun s'en voulait beaucoup et ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi, la prochaine fois il l'accepterait définitivement se dit-il. Pour se changer les idées avant de voir venir le temps des excuses, le Sawada entreprit de balader son regard dans la pièce exceptionnellement nocturne; dans un coin de celle-ci, il aperçut une chose scintiller, intrigué, il s'approcha remarquant que la chose était une bague, il la ramassa donc, au contact de cette dernière, il eut comme un sursaut. Puis, il s'assit calmement et attendit le plus naturellement du monde l'homme qui l'hébergeait enfin au lendemain, celui-ci fit finalement son entrée.

« Bonjour Tsu-chan.~ » Lui dit affablement celui-ci.

En entendant le naturel et la facilité avec laquelle le prétendu Dieu s'adressait à lui, le Vongola ne trouvait pas ses mots, il ne savait par où commencer.

« Oh, ne me dit pas que tu es resté assis toute la nuit… Tututu, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé Tsu-chan~… »

Tout bouillonna chez le Dixième parrain des Vongola, son interlocuteur ne tentait même pas de comprendre sa réaction de la nuit dernière, chose qui le contraria d'autant plus que tout lui était clair à présent.

« Tout m'est revenu. Tu es Byakuran oui… Tu ne t'occupais pas de moi à la place de mes parents, au contraire tu me faisais chanter ! »

« Ah ? ~ Tu te souviens enfin... » Sourit grandement le démasqué.

« C'est tout ? Est-ce si amusant de manipuler mes émotions, de jouer avec mes souvenirs ? » Scanda le jeune Vongola les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais voyons Tsu-chan, n'as-tu pas cherché à me comprendre? » Demanda nonchalamment l'attaqué.

Étrange…

« Tu es trop tordu pour moi… »

« Ouch. Touché. » Fit-il mimant une espiègle douleur.

« Et le pire de tout étant que… Tu as tué mes amis ! »

« Ah oui… Ça… » Remarqua l'homme comme pensif.

« Comment peux-tu… »

« Sais-tu seulement pourquoi je les ai tués ? Non ? Bien je vais te le dire alors… Parce que je t'aime. Amusant n'est ce pas ? » Le coupa-t-il tout en posant ses mains sur les joues de l'être aimé lui offrant ainsi un long baiser.

Ah, c'était donc ça… L'explication… Celle qui le laissa comme cloué sur place… Non seulement Byakuran s'était trompé de méthode, mais pour bien d'autres choses également.

« … Ah ! Arrête… »

Le tyran avait remplacé le baiser précédent par un plus insistant, plus offensif, déstabilisant ainsi d'avantage l'assailli qui ne put lutter contre la force de l'homme, celui-ci dénudait d'ores et déjà sa proie accédant ainsi aux appareils de cette dernière et les stimulants sans ménagement.

« Je t'aime.~ » Chantonna étrangement le Millefiord tout en marquant scrupuleusement chaque parties s'offrant à lui, il était impossible pour sa victime de déchiffrer ou encore de voir l'expression actuelle de celui-ci.

« Hmm… Stop… » Se lamentait l'impuissant alors que le meneur se glissait en lui.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime… » Répéta inlassablement le despote, de façon aussi inlassable que se montraient ses entrées et sorties en celui à qui ces mots étaient destinés.

« Je…Hum…Ne… » Le despote l'empêcha de poursuivre en emprisonnant le gémissant de ses lèvres.

Enfin ce fut fini… Tsuna demeurait étendu sans bouger sur les draps n'étant dorénavant plus si immaculés.

« Moi… Je ne peux rien ressentir à ton égard, ni amour ni haine…» Riposta finalement ce dernier le regard humide et d'un sourire bien las.

Comment pouvait on être à la fois si adorable et pourtant si mauvais ? Telle fut la dernière pensée claire du Vongola dont la vue se brouillait à présent, un regard vide d'émotion prit enfin la place de celui plein de douleurs.

« On dirait que je l'ai cassé pour de bon cette fois… »

Il semblait que pour le jeune homme, penser qu'il avait compromis ses amis en tentant de les libérés par lui-même était d'ores et déjà quelque chose, mais que ceux là aient été condamnés parce que lui était aimé, qu'il ait passé autant de jours _inconscients _en la compagnie de leur assassin était un bien trop gros choc pour lui, une chose totalement inconcevable, incompréhensible, incohérente même.

« Trop de travaille. » Lâcha Byakuran.

Détruire pour mieux reconstruire ne pourrait être qualifié de bonne technique pour l'esprit humain, du moins pas dans le cas d'un humain aussi spécial que Tsu-chan, mais passons l'ombre blanche était un Dieu après tout, ainsi décidant que c'était trop ennuyeux que d'essayer de réparer une poupée cassé, il décida d'essayer une autre dimension, ce n'était pas le choix qui manquait.

«Je n'ai, encore une fois, pas réussi à me saisir de cette lueur… » Lança l'homme disparaissant de la chambre.

Le Millefiord, en chemin, se remémora les dernières paroles du Sawada… _Je ne peux rien ressentir à ton égard, ni amour ni haine…_ Était-ce la voix de la vengeance ou simplement celle de la vérité ?

« Haha… Tsu-chan, tu es bien cruel en réalité. » Dit-il d'un sourire amer.

En ce même instant une petit étincelle réapparut dans le regard du dénommé, tel un regain de conscience, versant une unique larme il souffla d'une voix faible :

« Il[s] m'abandonne[nt]… »

Ainsi replongea-t-il dans son état de poupée laconique.

_**END**_

* * *

><p><span>Chanson de clôture :<span> _Abandonned_ de Kamelot._**Why oh why God did you abandon me in my…~** _et _Sweet dreams_ de Marilyn Manson (j'ai pensé que ça collait en bouclant totalement le chapitre…). _Living Dead_ de DELUHI. _Thanks for the Memory_ des Fall Out Boy. _The Final_ des Dir en Grey. ~C'est triste comme les titres et morceaux collent…~

Oho this is the end… OMG _**Oui je bloque sur OMG!**_

Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai fini! ¤o(^o^)o¤

Sad hein ? Triste… Bon ça dépend du point de vue hein ! =3 Tsuna parlait il au singulier ou au pluriel, et de qui d'ailleurs ? ~

Ce serait un plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez, que l'histoire soit appréciée ou non … Z(*_*)Z _**Hey ! Il y en a qui se sentent obligé de lire des histoires qui les énervent parce qu'ils tiennent à connaitre la fin hein… ___**_

PS : Et le titre était à double sens téhéhé… _**Je suis un monstre… __o_(~_~)o_**_

PS2: Et c'est normal que dream soit au singulier hein =p

PS3 : A bientôt sur une autre fic j'espère ! -¤*\(~o~)/*¤- _**Ouais bah maintenant faut que je dessine les autres couvertures… Wou…Hou.** _


End file.
